


Call of the Raven

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-26
Updated: 1999-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Analise & Ben's marriage get's off to a rocky start as both their pasts come back to haunt them. This story is a sequel to From this Moment On.





	Call of the Raven

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Body

 

_Call of the Raven_

__Rating: R (for language, violence, and light sex)

By: zzzaney 

This is the fourth chapter in the Ben and Analise saga. Comments always welcome, and drooled over. Otters are used as ammunition when my ex comes to visit :0) 

888888888888888888888888888888888888 

"Take it easy Ben" I said as I helped him into our apartment. He was fidgeting and I could tell he didn't like the 'doting' I had been doing. Good! I thought to myself. Let him know how it feels to be on the receiving end. I helped him get settled on the couch and sat beside him. 

"What?" He asked seeing my expression. 

I smiled slightly and propped my arm onto the back of the couch, resting my head on it. "Nothing, I was just wondering why I put up with you." 

He cocked an eyebrow at me "Is that so?" 

I thought back to the past week, this certainly wasn't how I had imagined starting my marriage to Ben. Then again I thought, since when has Ben ever done anything the conventional way? 

"If you ever, pull a stunt like that again, I will personally make you wish you hadn't." I said as I took my hand and ran it down his good arm. He captured it and held my hand to his lips, kissing my palm and inhaling deeply. 

"Understood." 

I wondered if he really did though. The babies were still over at Ray's house, he and Frannie were supposed to be bringing them home after dinner. That meant we had at least three more hours by ourselves. I was lost in thought and jumped when Ben touched my face. 

"Are you alright?" He asked me, concern in his eyes. 

I took a deep breath. "Fine... I was just thinking." I said trying to pull myself together. I couldn't help feeling like something bad would happen one day and I would lose Ben. Silly I know, but this had been the first time something serious had happened to him. What would I ever do if it did? 

"Analise, I can tell something is bothering you." Ben said as he pulled me into his embrace, placing my back against his chest and wrapping his good arm around me. "Please tell me." 

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "If I knew what was bothering me I would. I'm sure it's nothing for you to worry yourself over." I replied, thinking I was going to be worrying enough for the both of us. 

He sighed and rested his head on top of mine. He knew me too well but I also knew he wouldn't push for answers. When I felt him shift uncomfortably beneath me, I sat up and took the welcome distraction to change the subject. 

"You need to lie down." I told him in no uncertain terms. 

"I'm not tired." 

"You know what the doctor said, now you are going to lie down." I grinned relishing the fact that our roles were reversed now. "We can either do this the easy way, or the hard way, choice is yours." 

Groaning loudly, he allowed me to help him up and I pulled him into the bedroom. When we neared the bed, he sat down bringing me into his embrace while giving me soft kisses on my neck. "Ben?" 

"Hmm?" He mumbled, continuing his trail down to my collarbone. 

My body tingled with yearning and my breath caught. "You're supposed to be resting." I said trying to keep my resolve. 

"As I recall, we never did get around to having a honeymoon." I could feel his mouth curve into a slight smile, his breath hot on my skin. Ben leaned back onto the bed pulling me with him. His 'desire' was evident and I pushed myself up slightly with my arms so I could look down at him. His eyes held a definite look of mischief. 'So, that's how he wants to play it.' I thought grinning back. 

Ben still had his good arm wrapped around my waist holding me in place and his hand was moving in small circles on my lower back. He was good, I had to admit. Ben knew exactly what he wanted and was more than skilled at achieving his goal. 

With great effort I managed to pull myself up and looked down at him. "Ben, you haven't even been home an hour yet. You need to take it easy." 

Ben had a gleam in his eyes and I knew he wasn't listening to a word I said. I wasn't giving up that easily though. I started to unbutton Ben's shirt, enjoying myself as I watched his chest heave whenever my fingers would brush against his bare skin. 

Pulling him into a sitting position, I eased his shirt off being extra careful of his wound. After I had his arm back in the sling, I plumped his pillow and raised my eyebrow at him. 

Sighing, he laid back and I then proceeded to take his shoes and jeans off. Just as I was about to pull the blankets up, Ben spoke softly. 

"You forgot something" 

I looked at him quizzically "and what would that be?" 

My heart rate increased as I saw his hand slide down his chest and his fingers looped into the waistband of his boxers, tugging suggestively. How could so simple a movement fluster me so visibly? I took a deep breath to try and bring my libido under control. 

"No Ben, you heard what the doctor said." 

Moaning as if he was in physical pain, he closed his eyes and I pulled the covers up to his chest. 

"At least keep me company" he said as he held his hand out to me. Warily I looked down at him. Somehow I just knew that no good could come of this. 

"Please?" He was so pathetic. I couldn't help but laugh as I kicked off my shoes and moved towards the bed. 

"Wait." 

"What now?" I asked getting a little impatient. 

"You wont be too comfortable wearing all those clothes. Perhaps it would be for the best to shed to a more comfortable layer?" 

I crossed my arms "Ben, you know we can't do anything...." 

"I would never think of...." 

"Yeah, sure you wouldn't" I said but I slowly started to unbutton my shirt. Ben's eyes were fixed on my hands as I made my way down to the last button and I think he actually stopped breathing as I slipped it off my shoulders. 

"Oh my..." He managed to whisper. Smiling, I unbuttoned my jeans and pushed them seductively off my hips. Glancing down, I could tell even through the sheets that Ben liked what he was seeing. 

"Is this better?" I asked, my voice full of desire. He nodded his head vigorously and pulled the covers back so I could slide in beside him. 

"There is only one question now." I said smiling at him as I wrapped myself around his lean form. He raised his eyebrows in reply "How are you ever going to get some rest in your current condition?" 

END OF PART 1 

**** 

"Ben, you are not going into work, period." I said as I blocked the doorway. All morning I had been trying to convince Ben to stay home. He had barely started his physical therapy and the doctor had given him at least another week off of work. 

"I need to catch up on paperwork and see what's going on, Analise. I promise I wont do anything strenuous." 

I was really losing patience. How could he want to go in? He's only been home for two days. A small part of me acknowledged the fact that I was a little hurt. He'd rather go to work than spend time with me. I crossed my arms and looked down so Ben couldn't see my eyes. 

"Analise," he moved closer and caressed my cheek, "I wont stay long. I promise." Ben leaned down and nuzzled my neck. 

"Don't!" I said sterner than I had intended and pulled back. "If you want to go in, then go. Who am I to say what you should or shouldn't do? You're a grown man." 

I moved aside to give him free access to the door, still not looking at him. 

"I don't want to see you upset" 

"Who says I'm upset?" I retorted. 'Just because my new husband wants to spend more time at work than with his family, why should that upset me?' 

Sighing, Ben placed his stetson on his head and headed out the door. 'I can't believe he left!' I stood looking at the closed door long after he was gone. He had just left. When I looked out the window, I was just in time to see him turn the corner. This is not how I expected our honeymoon to be. 

And why was I so upset anyway? It never bothered me before that he put work ahead of me, so why now? Maybe I've been cooped up in this apartment way too long. That must be it. A nice long walk will do me a world of good. 

I packed the babies diaper bag and put them in the double stroller. Walks sure never took this much time before, I thought to myself. "Come on Dief" I said and closing the door behind me, I headed out. 

********* 

Meg was walking by Ben's office when she heard a noise. Opening the door, she found him seated behind his desk. 

"Constable! What are you doing here?" Meg asked obviously surprised. 

"Good Afternoon Inspector, I thought I'd come in to update myself on the current happenings here at the consulate." Ben stood at attention while he spoke to her. 

"You aren't to be here for another week." 

"Yes sir, I know sir, but it really isn't necessary. I am more than capable of...." 

"Ben." She said cutting him off "don't you think you should be home with Analise? After all, the two of you were just married." 

Ben looked really uncomfortable and didn't know how to respond to the question. He hadn't thought of it that way. Technically, they had only spent two days alone since being wed. No wonder Analise was so upset. but why didn't she say something? 

He noticed Meg was still waiting for an answer "Well sir, I... That is..." 

"Uh-huh" she said curtly cutting him off. "Constable, I'm not one to push into your private affairs. However, I would like to point out that if you happen upon a flower shop between here and your house...."  
"Understood sir." 

"Good" she said and left the office. Ben sat back down on the chair thinking of all that had happened today. 'She probably thinks that I don't want to spend any time with her.' He berated himself for not realizing the time frame and decided to do something special to make it up to her. He straightened his desk and took one last look around the office before leaving. 

END OF PART 2 

************ 

I walked for the better part of an hour before stopping to rest at a busy playground. Both Robert and J.C. Seemed to be enjoying the day so I didn't see any need to hurry back to the apartment. Dief laid his head on my lap and I absentmindedly rubbed him behind the ears. "How can he be so dense sometimes?" I asked the wolf. He only whined in response. I looked out at the children playing on the equipment and sighed looking down at my babies. One day they would be big enough to play like that. For now though, they weren't even three months old. 

So much has happened in such a short period of time. It was the third week of June and I knew by this time in August we would be home. The one thing I didn't count on was being alone. How would I ever cope when Ben's gone chasing some criminal? Still, it was home, and I knew it was where we belonged. Maybe I could get a generator for electricity...set up a computer...that would work. I can even access the internet with a cell phone! This would be perfect. I could still readily keep in touch with everyone here. I was feeling immensely better already. On the far end of the playground, I saw a few teenagers arguing. It seemed to be escalating quickly and most of the mothers were looking in their direction. 

I stared horrified as one of the teens pulled out a rifle of sorts and all chaos erupted. The other teens ran into the playground to get away as the boy started firing. I grabbed the stroller and ran as fast as I could for cover. 'Oh God, oh God...' This wasn't happening! I could hear the screams from the children and parents. Dief's barking drew my attention and I followed him behind a large monument. Crouching down, I tried to quiet J.C. And Robert and took out my cell phone. 

"There's been a shooting at the playground on Walnut and Parkway. Send some ambulances" I said breathlessly. 

"Analise, is that you?" Came the voice from the other end. 

"Yeah, just hurry!" 

Finally I looked up to see the boy with the rifle jump into a car and leave. Looking around, I couldn't see any of the other teens and pushed the stroller as fast as I could back to the playground. It was horrible. There were children bleeding and crying, the mother's were hysterical. I turned to Dief. "Stay with the stroller, I have to help them." I said and he barked his agreement. 

I ran over to the nearest victim. "Where's he shot?" I asked the mother who was holding a little boy about four years old. She was crying too hard to answer and I pried the child from her arms. He was shot in the chest. 

"Oh God..." I opened his shirt and knew it was bad. The wound was near the middle of his chest and he was having a lot of trouble breathing. I ran back to the stroller and grabbed the diaper bag reaching in for a plastic baggy. 

Opening it, I placed the bag on his chest wound applying pressure, trying to stop the bleeding. "Give me your hand" I said to the mother "you have to keep tight pressure on this. Let me know if his breathing gets worse." I guided her hand and when I was satisfied she was doing it properly, tore my eyes away from the boy and went to see who else I could help. 

It seemed to take forever before the ambulances arrived and I was in the middle of tying off a tourniquet on a woman's leg when I was approached by the paramedics. 

"We got it from here" one said and I moved back to allow them access. Looking around, my mind subconsciously counted the wounded. Eight that I could readily see. There may have been some more who went to the hospital on their own. 

I walked back to the stroller to check on the twins. Robert had fell back to sleep and Jacinda was quietly looking up at me. I wheeled them over to the bench and sat down. It had been a close call and I never felt so scared in my life. The cops had started to police the area and most of the victim's were being transported. Looking at myself covered with blood, I decided to head home before Ben got there so I could change and get a shower. 

I was both mentally and physically exhausted by the time I reached the apartment. Why? There was no reason for any of this to have happened today. It was just so senseless... 

I leaned against the door frame as I slid the key into the lock. Today reminded me of all the reasons I stopped being an EMT. It's just too hard to see people lose their loved ones, especially.... An unbidden memory invaded my thoughts and I fought to push it back down. 'No, I will not think of that now.' Settling the babies in their cribs, I headed to the bathroom. 

END OF PART 3 

******** 

Ben braced himself when the elevator doors opened. He straightened his tunic and took a deep breath before heading down the hall towards his apartment. He looked at the dozen roses he bought hoping that would be a good start to getting back in Analise's good grace. He had planned on having Frannie come over and watch the babies so he could take her out to dinner. 

When he reached the door, he noticed a blood smear on the frame. In record time he was in the apartment looking around. 

"Analise!" He called out and headed to the back of the apartment. Looking in the nursery, he saw the babies were fine and was slightly relieved. Following the sound of water running, Ben opened the bathroom door to see Dief lying in a corner and bloody clothes all over the floor. 

"Analise?" His heart was in his throat and Ben felt like he couldn't breath. He opened the shower curtain to find her curled up in a ball on the floor of the tub. Ben immediately turned the water off and kneeled before her. 

"Analise, what happened?" He said taking her into his embrace. 

She didn't answer, only sobbed into his chest. Analise was clinging to him as if her life depended on it. 

"Are you injured?" Ben asked, he could see her try to answer him but no sound would come out. 

. The next thing I know, I was being dried off with a towel and rocked back and forth. 

"Dief, bring me that towel." Ben said and proceeded to dry Analise off. 

"Analise, talk to me. What's happened?" There was still no response from her. 

Dief growled and Ben heard a noise from the front room. "Benny, you in here?" 

Ray. Relief washed over him. "In here Ray." Ben said as he covered Analise as best he could with the towel. 

"Hey, what's going on? Your front door was wide op... Aw geez! What's going on?" He asked adverting his eyes from Ben and Analise. 

"I don't know Ray, I found her like this. She wont speak to me. Could you get her robe from the bedroom? It's behind the door." 

"Yeah, sure Benny" Ray came back a moment later and handed it to Ben while keeping his eyes closed. 

"You can look now Ray." When he opened his eyes, Ray noticed all the blood on the clothes. 

"Is she hurt? Do you need an ambulance?" 

"I don't think so Ray. I think she's in shock. Can you help me get her to the bedroom?" 

"I wouldn't doubt it with what she saw." Ray replied as he lifted Analise into his arms and carried her into the bedroom, placing her on the bed. 

"What do you mean?" His concern was evident. "What happened?" 

"You don't know? I thought you would have been with her." 

"I went to the consulate, when I came back I found her in the shower like this. What happened?" 

Ray swallowed hard "there was a shooting on Walnut and Parkway, some punks shot up the playground. There were major injuries, mostly to the kids who were playing. Analise called it in. According to one of the cops, she stuck around and tried to help with the injured, but disappeared before anyone could talk to her." 

Ben looked down at Analise who was staring into nothingness. "Ray, could you take the twins to your house? I..." 

"I understand Benny." 

"Thanks Ray. There is extra milk in the freezer." 

After Ray left the room, Ben took off Analise's robe and tucked her up under the covers. 'If only I hadn't left today!' He berated himself. He laid down beside her and gently stroked her hair until she fell asleep, letting her know he was there for her. Knowing also that she would have to come around in her own time. 

********** 

I was in the passenger side of the ambulance, we were dodging traffic in the streets of downtown Pittsburgh trying to get to a domestic violence call. I looked over at Pete. 

"Man I hate these calls, especially when kids are involved." He said half way to himself. 

A voice came across the radio. Shots had been heard coming from the building. By the time we pulled up, there was a crowd on the sidewalk and I opened the back door to get our kits out. 

"Aww.... It's way up there," I said looking up at the fifth floor. As I handed the second kit to Pete. 

"And I bet with our luck, there's no elevator" 

I looked at the dilapidated building and knew he was right. By the time we made it to the fifth floor, all was quiet. The door to the apartment was open and I knew we were too late. 

Pete stepped inside first and I could hear him mutter a prayer. I looked around him to see a woman and two kids gunned down in their living room. 

"Holy shit!" I yelled as we scrambled to see if there was anything we could do for the family, but it was all in vain. They were already gone. We heard a screaming from the hallway and I ran outside. An older lady was yelling that a man had taken a child on the roof and he had a gun. Not thinking of my own safety, I ran up the stairs to the roof and saw him near the edge. Pete was right behind me. 

The child was only about four or five and calling out for his mother, crying. The man was distraut and blood covered, waving a gun frantically between us and the kid. I didn't know what to do. We only had a rudimentary course in dealing with potential suicides but I had never ran into one before. Especially one who just finished killing most of his family. 

"Take it easy, sir. We just want to help you." I said with my hands in plain view where he could see them. "We aren't going to hurt you." 

"Stay back!" He yelled when I took a step towards him. Pete tried to distract him by easing himself around the other way. 

"Listen," I said trying to keep my voice calm and soothing "I can tell something is bothering you. Why don't you tell me about it? Maybe I can help you."  
"Can you bring them back?" He asked, a almost pleading tone to his voice. "Huh? Can you?" 

"Why don't you tell me what happened? I can see you love your family very much and I know you don't want to hurt your son."  
He looked down at the boy in his arms. "All I asked is that she would have dinner on the table when I get home. Is that too much? I bust my ass all day and she sits at home. Tonight, she didn't have it ready again. Well I showed her." 

Oh my God, I thought to myself, this is all because she didn't have dinner on the table when he got home? I took a deep breath and another step forward. 

"That doesn't matter anymore. What matters is getting you help sir. Let me help you." For a moment, it seemed to be working. He was letting me get closer to him and the child. 

"Just take it easy." I was almost at the child when he panicked and moved back towards the edge. 

"It's too late! All of it, it's too late!" Before either myself or Pete could stop him, he turned the gun on the boy and shot him, point blank in the chest. 

"No!" I screamed sitting bolt upright in bed. I felt Ben's arms around me and he was making soothing sounds to try and calm me down. 

"Sshhh... It's all right, it was just a bad dream." 

I looked around the bedroom and broke out in sobs, clinging to him as if my life depended on it. 

"No... It was my fault. It was all my fault...." 

Ben continued to rock me until I finally stopped crying and beyond. I laid there, spent. Why? Why did it all come back now? I had managed to not think about it for years.... 

After about an hour, Ben quietly spoke to me. "Will you tell me what happened?" 

I nodded and took a deep breath, it was time I told someone. This memory had been haunting me enough all these years. Perhaps if I gave it a voice, it would leave me alone. 

I told him the story as Ben rocked me, and held me, giving me caresses. The tears were fresh and at some point, Ben had also started to cry. 

I looked up at him. "We tried everything to save him, but it was too late. He was gone, they were all gone.... The man jumped off the roof when Pete tried to reach him.... That's the last call I ever took. I lost my nerve after that. Everyone said it wasn't my fault, but how could they know? I was there, I saw what happened." I took a deep breath "afterwards, I guess I ran away. Not more than a month later, I left Pittsburgh and headed west. I never really stayed in one place too long. I didn't want to get close to anyone. When I got to Chicago, I thought it was time to stop running and was finally starting to make friends at the bank.... But it happened again. Ben, I couldn't leave the bathroom. I sat there and saw that man gun down my friends and I did nothing. I didn't want to be the reason they died, so I did nothing..." I couldn't continue as I started to cry again. 

Ben held me tight rubbing my back lightly "If you would have left the bathroom he would have killed you too. You did the best you could Analise, no one could ask for more from you than that." 

"I know," I said, "but that doesn't make it any easier. I guess with what happened today, It triggered the memory. There was a boy on the playground, about the same age. He had been shot in the chest...." 

"If you like, I can call Ray and ask him to check on him?" 

I took a sharp intake of breath, did I want to know? "I don't know Ben, what if.... What if he didn't...." 

"You were there to give him at least some medical attention. That was more of a chance than he had if you hadn't have been there." 

"I know" 

"How about I make you some tea? It will help calm you down." 

I looked at the clock, it was only 7:20 pm and I sat up. "Where are the babies?" 

"Ray took them over to his house. I thought it was for the best. You seemed to be... What I mean is, I wanted to be able to take care of you without distractions." 

I gave him a small smile and he held out his hand for me, walking me into the living room. 

*********** 

Buck Frobisher sat in the living room with Ray, Stan, Ben and myself. The guys were leaning over the coffee table piecing together all the information they had managed to accumulate on the gang with the assault weapons. It turns out, the same bullet they pulled from Ben matched the same ones from the playground. I could have been looking at the kid who almost killed my husband that day. I rocked Robert as Stan and Ray argued over some contact information they received. 

"Gentlemen," Buck interrupted, trying to diffuse the situation "perhaps we should take a break for now, we have been at this for over three hours and you two look like you could use a rest." 

Ben jumped in to support his friend "That's a good idea. It is almost dinner time, why don't we continue this afterwards?" 

Neither Ray nor Stan wanted to give in on the argument, and I cleared my throat to add my two cents. "I am making pot roast and there's plenty to go around...." 

Both men shrugged and Stan was the first to speak "I guess we can wait to go over the details" 

"Yeah, that's just what I was thinking" Ray added. 

"Good, it's settled then." Ben said smiling at his friends. I placed Robert in Ray's arms since Ben still couldn't support weight on his right side and went into the kitchen to check on the meal I had put in the oven earlier. 

Buck decided to stay on for a while to help catch the men responsible for Ben's close call. He was staying with Stan, much to the younger man's concernment. I almost laughed out loud thinking of the conversation he had with Ben yesterday. "He gets up at the crack of dawn Fraser, dawn. No one gets up that early. And he's driving me crazy! He cleans all the time telling me there's never a wrong time for neatness.... It's worse than living with you!" I didn't know how they would actually survive the next week or two. 

 * 

"All I'm saying is that we've been at this for almost two weeks and there is no new information. It's a dead end. We need to move on." Ray said as he took another bite of potatoes. 

"This is not a case that I'm willing to let drop Ray." Ben's tone left no doubt as to how he felt. 

"I don't mean stop investigating, I mean we need to start digging in a different area. Those weapons were first class and I know that a gang of kids can't get them without some heavy duty help." 

"All the witnesses have said no one was wearing anything that can remotely be considered gang colors." Stan interjected. "So it's probably not one of the local gangs." 

"What about a renegade gang?" Buck asked. "Perhaps it's some young kids who by chance or circumstance happened upon the weapons and decided to go independent." 

I sighed lost in thought as I pushed the food around on my plate. There had to be something else that happened three days ago that I'm just not remembering. I had a nagging feeling that there was. 

"Analise, are you feeling alright?" Ben asked with a look of concern on his face that I've seen far too much recently. 

"I'm just trying to remember everything from the other day. I know there is something that I'm missing, but for the life of me, I can't figure out what it might be." 

Ben and Buck looked at each other. "There is one option, I could hypnotize you." Ben said seriously. 

"Hypnotize me?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. 

"I have done it before. As a matter of fact, Stan here was hypnotized." He added. 

I looked up at Stan who was mumbling something under his breath. The only word I caught was 'cauliflower'. 

"I don't know...." I had to admit I was leery. I had never been hypnotized before. I did want to find out who was shooting up Chicago, but... 

"Do you trust me?" Ben asked looking directly at me. I noticed that Ray and Stan had moved two chairs face to face in anticipation of my answer. Assuming it would be a yes. 

"Of course I trust you" I answered. He smiled at me and took my hand, leading me towards the chairs. Out of no where, Ben found a loony and after I was settled, he slowly swung the loony to and fro and spoke in relaxing tones. 

"Imagine you are on the top of a mountain..." He said and I smiled, he knew which mountain I was thinking of "there is nothing around for miles except for a sea of trees. A gentle breeze floats up from the valley below and in the distance, birds can be heard chirping...." 

** 

"Is she out of it?" Stan asked as he waved his hand in front of Analise's face. 

"Yes Stan, I believe so." Ben said looking up at the man. He turned his attention back to Analise. 

"I want you to remember three days ago when you were at the playground. There was a man with a weapon...." 

A half hour later, Ben sat back in his chair and sighed. She had remembered the licenses plate number of the car. Now they might be able to shed some light on the weapons dealers. 

"I'm gonna call this in," Ray said going into the other room. Buck stood to 'use the facilities' and Stan was getting a drink in the kitchen. He looked back over at Analise and couldn't resist. 

Leaning closer to her ear he whispered "when you hear me say the word.... Mangos..." 

** 

I woke up to see Ben smiling at me. "Did it help?" I asked hoping this wasn't for nothing. 

"Yes, immensely. You remembered the licenses plate. Ray is checking on it now." 

"Good, I hope they can find the guys who did this." I noticed the look Ben was giving me, it was like he was the cat who had just ate a canary. I've learned to be cautious around that look. "What?" 

"Nothing." He replied and kissed me quickly on the lips. 

"We got a address on the plate. It's registered to a Brian Welker." Ray said coming out of the bedroom. 

"What are we waiting for? Let's go shake the tree." Stan said and Buck rose to join the two men. I could tell Ben was torn. The look in his eyes told me he really wanted to join his friends, but I knew I was the reason he was holding back. I never wanted him to have to choose between me and his work. 

"Go" I said and gave him a small smile. "You wont be happy until you do." 

He smiled at me and went to get his hat. I looked over at the three men waiting by the front door. "I expect my husband back in one piece." I said in no uncertain terms. "And don't let him use his arm" 

"We'll make sure he gets home safe young lady." Buck answered for them. 

Ben came out and kissed me as the guys left the apartment. "Make sure you lock up and don't answer the door for anyone." 

"I will, you had better be careful though." I added. 

"Always." 

After one more quick kiss, Ben left to join his friends. 

** 

"Whoa, this isn't the kind of place I expected to see." Stan said looking at a very nice house that could have qualified to be a mansion. "Nice." 

"That would explain where the cash came from to purchase the weapons." Buck added as the men approached the front door. 

"Now we just need to figure out how they came into the possession of a street kid." Ray said ringing the doorbell. 

"Indeed" Ben finished. 

An older lady answered the door "may I help you?" 

"Yeah, Chicago P.D." Ray said as he and Stan flashed their badges "we're looking for Brian Welker." 

"Mr. Welker and his wife aren't here. They have been vacationing in Cancun for the past three weeks. We don't expect them home for another two. Is there something wrong?" 

"A car registered to him has been involved in a crime and we need to speak to whoever may have been using it." 

"The only one here besides the staff is Tamara, she's Mr. Welker's daughter." 

Ben stepped forward and gave her one of his winning smiles "would it be possible to speak with Ms. Welker ma'am?" 

She couldn't help but smile back and her hand automatically rose to her chest "of course, do come in. I'll call her." She said opening the door to allow the men access. 

They watched the older woman climb the stairs and then turned their gaze across the beautifully decorated house. 

"It must be nice to have so much money to throw away." Ray said a little sarcastically. 

"Now Ray, I'm sure Mr. Welker has worked hard to come to this station in life." Ben chided. 

"Yeah, gun running can be really hard work" Stan sarcastically added. 

Their attention was turned towards a noise on the stairs. A girl, about sixteen or seventeen years old was walking towards them. She tried to have a tough look about her and folded her arms across her chest as she approached the men. 

"You cops?" Her voice was defensive, Ben noted. 

"I am Detective Ray Vecchio and this is Detective Kowalski" Ray said flashing his badge. 

"What about them?" 

Ben stepped forward "ah, I am Constable Benton Fraser, RCMP. I first came to Chicago on the trail of....." 

"Enough Fraser." Stan interrupted. 

"Understood. This is Sergeant Buck Frobisher, also RCMP." 

"Miss" Buck said tipping his stetson briefly. 

"Anyway, now that everyone's on a first name basis, we need to know who was driving your fathers' Mercedes Benz three days ago." 

The girl put her hand on her hip and gave a smart aleck reply "which one?" 

Stan was about to get in her face when he felt Ben's hand on his arm. "The licenses plate number is RCW 139." 

"As far as I know, it's still in the garage, no one's had it out." 

"Would it be all right to have a look at it?" Buck asked. 

"You got a warrant?" 

"Is there a reason we need one?" Ray asked getting tired of these games. 

"I don't need to show you pigs nothing. You want to see the car, you get a warrant." She said and ran back up the stairs. 

Stan started to go after her and Buck stopped him. "She does have a point. We can come back with a warrant." 

"The only thing that kid got is an attitude. And she's about to get my foot..." 

"Ray!" Ben interjected. "There's nothing else we can do here for now. Let's go."  
"This sucks, by the time we get back, the car could be gone." Stan mumbled. 

"Well, we do have one good lead," Ben said as he fingered his eyebrow. "Noting her posture, her arms crossed in front of her chest, the shifting she was doing from side to side. Her eyes darted down and to the left, giving the indication...." 

"Fraser!" Ray and Stan said at the same time. 

"She's lying Ray." 

"Of course she's lying. A two year old could tell that she was lying!" Ray practically yelled at the man. "Why didn't you just say that from the beginning?" 

"I believe he did Detective" Buck replied for the younger Mountie. 

Ray groaned and Stan just shook his head as they headed back to the car. 

"We can have someone sit on her." Stan said "see what she does, who she meets." 

"Good idea." Ray dug out his cell phone and called the station. "Why don't we get the Duck boys to take the first shift?" 

********* 

I was sitting on the couch flipping through T.V. Channels when I heard Ben at the door. They had only been gone an hour and a half. That didn't seem right. Hopefully it wasn't a dead end. 

"Hi" I said smiling as he came in. "How did it go?" 

He sat down beside me and gave me a kiss. "Good. We have a lead." 

"I'm glad to hear that!" I said as I cuddled against him. "Where are the guys?" 

"They went home. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." 

"Oh" I knew that meant Ben wouldn't be home with me. "I guess we had better not stay up too late then." It was only 8:30 pm, but I knew Ben. To him 9 o'clock was staying up late. Normally, I could 'persuade' him to keep me company, but with a big day, that wouldn't be fair to him. 

"Yes..... I think going to bed would be a really good idea..." He drawled out. 

"Now Ben, you know we still can't do anything. Not until I know the doctor says it's ok." 

"Of course, I understand completely..." He gave me an innocent look. Why did my intuition tell me there was something more he wasn't saying?  
He pulled me up and practically dragged me into the bedroom. I helped him off with his clothes, and changed myself. Smiling, Ben climbed into bed and patted the spot beside him. He looked like he was ten years old and just discovered he'd been locked into a toy store over night. This was not his typical behavior. I gave him a look and crawled in beside him, snuggling into his warmth. 

"You know Analise, I have been thinking a lot about Mangos...." 

** 

The next morning I woke and stared in wonder at Ben. Last night had been... Amazing. I can't believe I actually.... I took a deep breath to clear my head. What made me give in and do something? And it was a lot we did! I know I was adamant about making him wait until the doctor gave the OK.... Still, He certainly didn't seem to have any trouble performing... Sighing, I tried to refocus my thoughts. No time to think about that now. I knew Ben would be up soon, although I didn't know how he would make it through the day being so sleep deprived. I smiled at the memory. The only odd part about the whole thing, was his obsession with fruit. Perhaps I should pick some up at the store today. 

I felt an arm on my stomach and looked over as Ben nudged closer to me. My head was still spinning from last night. I certainly wouldn't mind a repeat performance. 

"Good morning" I said when he opened his eyes and looked at me. 

"Yes, it certainly is..." He said and then yawned. "I suppose I should be getting up now." 

"Are you in a hurry? It's only seven." 

His smile turned feral and he placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "Well, I did want to go to the store and get some Mangos..." 

******** 

Some time later, I was making a pot of coffee in the kitchen for Stan. Ben told me he was coming over this morning. He had headed to the shower and I went to answer the door. 

"Hi Stan, come on in. Coffee?" I asked heading back to the kitchen. 

"Don't mind if I do." He answered as he took a seat at the counter. "Where's Fraser?" 

"In the shower, he should be out in a little bit." I sliced up some apples and pears while Stan drank his coffee. 

"Man, I can't believe you let him hypnotize you yesterday." He said chuckling to himself. 

"What's wrong with that. You let him." I said as I offered the plate to him. 

"That's the last time I'll ever let him do that too! He gave me one of those...post hypnotic suggestion thingy's. I didn't even know what was happening! Every time he'd say the word 'cauliflower' I'd. Well, that's not important. The only thing that made me not kill him was when he did it to the ice queen."  
"Meg?" 

"Yeah, whenever he'd say 'eggplant' she would turn real nice to him. It was a riot. She knew she was doing it, but she couldn't figure out why." He laughed outloud thinking back. 

'No way' I thought to myself. He wouldn't, would he? I thought back to how eager he was to go to bed last night, how much he kept talking about fruit, and I turned red when I thought about my reaction. Oh he was going to pay for this! 

"So Stan, you mean to tell me that if he says eggplant to Meg now she will..." 

He cut me off. "No, Fraser said it only lasts for a few hours." 

"Stan, will you be willing to do me a big favor? It will really mean a lot to me" I said easing myself closer to him..... 

"Ah, good morning Stan. Did you have breakfast yet?" Ben said coming into the kitchen. "I hope I'm not too late." He gave me a kiss and sat down next to his friend. 

"Nope, just sitting here keeping Analise company" Stan's eyes held a definite twinkle causing Ben to look twice. 

"I need to go to the store today Ben." I said as I looked into the cupboards. "I have a list on the counter there in front of Stan. Is there anything I need to add?" I asked making sure to keep my back towards him. 

"Let's see," He said picking up the piece of paper. "Milk, orange juice, apples, pears, hamburger, paprika, mangos, potatoes..."  
Ben's reciting was cut off when I grabbed him fiercely and kissed him deeply while my one hand rubbed him in a very intimate place. When I finally pulled back, he stared at me in shock. 

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me, honey." 

"It's, it's alright." Ben said a little breathlessly as he darted a quick look at Stan who was sitting there with his mouth wide open.   
"Do you have time for breakfast?" I asked seemingly innocent. 

"Hey, we really need to get going Fraser, we're supposed to meet Ray and Buck in a half hour." Stan interjected. 

"Yes, we should." Ben said and I caught him glance down at the shopping list one more time. I had no doubt as to what was going through his mind. He walked over to the credenza to get his stetson and I nodded to Stan as I walked past him to where Ben was. 

Making sure he had Ben's attention, Stan looked back down at the list. "I can't believe you guys eat some of this stuff! Mangos? Who eats mangos in Chicago?" 

I momentarily took a quick glance at the horror stricken look on Ben's face and heard him scream "NO!" as I made a bee line for Stan. I wrapped my arms around him and was just about to kiss him when I was jerked back by an arm around my waist. 

"Analise, there's something I have to tell you!" Ben was breathing hard and I could feel his heart pounding through his T-shirt. He still held me quite tightly around the waist. His words came spilling out really fast. "I know I shouldn't have done it, and I'm sorry. It's just... Well... I really wanted to.. And you wouldn't until the doctor said so...so I used..." He sighed, knowing he wasn't making much sense "I gave you a small post hypnotic suggestion to 'help' you....me...us...that is..."  
I tried to turn around to face him but he was gripping me really tight and I couldn't maneuver. 

"It should have wore off by now...I'm sorry....perhaps you should wait until tomorrow to go to the grocery store." He finally finished. 

I tried to keep my voice calm, cool. It wasn't easy though seeings how Stan was about to lose it and crack up laughing. "What are you trying to tell me Ben? That you went against my wishes and you took a trust I placed in you and you violated that trust? You used my trust to fulfill your own needs?" 

He was so tense, you would have thought he was a statue. Slowly I managed to turn around in his arms and backed away some, until he finally dropped his arm from my waist. 

"I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to go this far...." His voice trailed off as he stood there looking like his best friend just died. "I am so ashamed. Please, forgive me, I'll do anything." 

"Anything?" I asked as I crossed my arms in front of me. 

"Absolutely." He nodded his head quickly up and down. I looked over at Stan and couldn't hold it in anymore. 

We both cracked up laughing at the same time. We were laughing so hard, both of us fell to the floor and I had tears running down my face. 

"You...you should have seen your face!" Stan managed to choke out as he pointed at Ben with one hand and held his middle with the other. 

"He deserved it!" I said to Stan in-between laughs. Looking up at Ben I added "oh, you are gonna pay for that!" Another fit of laughter took me over. 

Ben's look went from remorse, to confusion, embarrassment, and then horror as realization dawned on him. "You knew?" 

I nodded my head as another fit of laughter overtook Stan and myself. We were practically laying on each other, trying to find some support. 

"After Stan told me what you did to him and Meg, I put it together..." I busted out laughing again. "Make no mistake Mountie, you *will* pay for that." 

"Oh dear." His voice was no more than a whisper and for a very small, minuscule, nano second I kinda felt sorry for him, but then again I thought, he knew how I felt about following the doctor's orders. By the time I am finished with him, he's gonna wish he never even heard of the word 'mangos'. 

"Hey, we better get going" Stan finally managed to say as he picked himself up off the floor. "Oh I can't wait to tell Ray about this!" He said and headed out the front door before Ben could reply. 

Looking down at me, Ben offered me his hand and I took it so he could help me up. "I hope you've learned your lesson 'Constable'." I said while still holding onto his hand. 

"Oh I have. Believe me I have." He paused and then added "so you knew before Stan even said the word Mangos?" 

"Yes Ben" I said smiling at him. 

"Oh. Good." 

I leaned over and gave him a very passionate kiss and Ben pressed me closer to him. "I *am* sorry Analise." 

"I'm not." I said and laughed softly at the look on his face. "I was kinda hoping we could do what we did last night again." 

Ben drew in a sharp intake of breath and I felt his body respond "understood."  
"Good, now you better go before you and Stan are late. And be careful." 

I said as I walked him to the door. 

************ 

On the way to meet Ray and Buck, Stan couldn't help but laugh every time he looked over at Fraser. 

"I do believe you can stop laughing now Stan." Ben said trying to keep his voice passive, though the tell tale blush started to creep to his cheeks. That only caused Stan to laugh louder. 

"Honestly Fraser, did you really think you would get away with hypnotizing Analise? Come on! She's a smart girl." 

Ben looked out the window and then down "I hadn't thought that far ahead."  
"It sure must have been worth it for all the fall out you're gonna get." Stan said laughing at him again. 

Ben fingered the collar of his T-shirt. Suddenly it was awfully hot in the Gto. That only caused Stan to laugh louder. 

"Can we please change the subject?" 

"Yeah, sure Fraser, no problem." Stan said as he pulled up behind the riv. 

"What took you guys so long?" Ray asked impatiently as the men approached him. He was leaning against the trunk. "I called your house and Analise said you already left. She also wants you to pick up some mangos on the way home Benny."  
Stan let out a huge cackle and doubled over. Ben blushed every shade of red in the book as Ray and Buck looked at both of them as if they had lost their minds. He was never going to live this down. 

"What's wrong with him?" Buck asked looking at Stan trying to pull himself up by using the bumper of his car as leverage. 

"Nothing." 

"Understood. We had better go over the plan for today." Buck added. 

All four men agreed on two of them watching the front of the house and two of them watching the rear. So far, the girl hadn't left the house at all, and a trace on her phone line provided no extra clues. After some debate, it was decided that Ben would stay in the Riv with Ray and Buck would go with Stan. Ben was determined to keep the rumor from spreading as long as possible, and he didn't want to be stuck in a car all day with Stan laughing at him. 

"I can't believe I have been waiting here for four hours and nothing! Besides the staff going in or out. I thought we had rattled her enough to make her slip up." Ray took another sip of his coffee and sighed. 

"It is entirely possible she made a call before the tap was put on the phone line Ray." 

"Benny?" 

"Yes Ray?" 

"That is not something I want to hear after spending four hours in a car watching a house."  
"Understood" 

There was a long pause and Ray looked back over at Ben "You hungry? Let's go get Stan and Buck and get something to eat." 

"What about the house?" 

Ray looked into his rear view "That's all taken care of" he said as a tan car pulled up with the duck boys. Huey and Dewey got out and approached the car. One leaning on each side of the window. 

Huey was the first to speak "You better not take too long Vecchio. We sat out here all night." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, tell it to somebody who cares" the Italian quipped back. 

"Hey Fraser, we thought you might be hungry so we brought you this" Jack said as he handed a mango to Ben. The Mountie just sat there with his mouth wide open. 

Tom Dewey added "Stan said they were your favorite." Then both men cracked up laughing as Ray gave them a weird look and starting the riv, drove to the back of the building to pick up the other two men. 

When they approached the car, Ray and Ben could hear the distinct sounds of laugher and the car was actually shaking! Ray looked over at Ben who was sitting there very uncomfortably. 

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not being told something?" 

Ben cleared his throat slightly "I have no idea what you're talking about Ray." 

"Hey! We're gonna go get something to eat. You two wanna go?" Ray yelled through the open windows of the riv over the Stan and Buck. They jumped slightly, too caught up in the conversation they were having to notice the car. 

"Yeah, sure." Stan replied as he stifled a laugh and pocketed his cell phone. 

Ben knew what they found so funny and sent up a silent prayer of thanks when Tamara Welken came out the back door and headed towards an old beat up car. Anything to get him out of lunch with the three men was a welcome distraction. 

"Ray she's leaving." 

"Who?"  
"Ms. Welken, she's getting in that car." Ben said pointing to the area. 

"Damn! Why do the bad guys always make their move when I'm hungry?" 

"I wouldn't know Ray." 

Both cars followed at a distance. Ben noticed there was one other girl and three guys. They all appeared to be around sixteen or seventeen years old. Ray ran through a red light to keep from losing the car, his cell phone picked that minute to ring. Expertly, Ray dug it out and extended the antenna by gripping it with his teeth while keeping one hand on the wheel. 

"Vecchio.... Damn.... Thanks, Frannie" Ray cast a sidelong glance at Ben sighing deeply as he replaced the phone in his jacket. 

"Bad news?" 

"Yeah, that kid Analise was worried about? He didn't make it. Now it's a murder investigation."  
"Oh dear" Ben whispered as he thought of how he was going to break the news to Analise. They had been to the hospital to visit the little boy- Cody. This is going to devastate her. 

Shaking his head slightly, Ben concentrated on the car in front of him. Now more than ever was he determined to catch the people responsible for this. They had caused too much pain and suffering already. 

"Well what do you know...." Ray said as he slowed down and watched as the car turned down a familiar dead end alley. 

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Look familiar Benny?" 

Ben looked as the group took a bundle out of the trunk and headed onto the warehouse where he first encountered the gang. "Yes Ray." 

Ray picked up his radio and called in a check on the licenses plate number and told them to get him the owner's name for the building. Stan picked that minute to knock on the window. "You think these are the same guys?" 

Ben considered the question. "It's hard to say Stan, I didn't get a good look at their faces from this distance. However the height and builds do appear to be consistent." 

Ray pulled out his gun and checked the clip. "Let's find out." He said and the four men cautiously approached the warehouse door. Ben and Ray took one side of the door while Stan and Buck took the other. 

Inside, the men split up going in opposite directions. Ray and Ben headed down the same hallway that Ben and Stan had taken the last time. Near the end of the corridor, Ray motioned for them to take the stairs to the scaffold. They were rewarded at the top by being able to see most of the warehouse from their vantage point. 

Heading left, it wasn't long before they heard voices coming from a room up ahead. 

"I don't like this, there are too many people getting hurt Dray. You said you were just going to scare Ian and his friends to get back at them. You never said anything about shooting anyone--" a female voice said and Ben recognized it as belonging to Tamara. 

"Shut up! Nothing's gonna happen, I got it taken care of." A gruff male voice replied. 

"But they were just kids Dray, little kids." Tamara continued and then another female voice chimed in. 

"And what about those cops you shot?" 

"What about them? They don't know who we are or where were at. Don't worry baby. I got it covered." 

"Dray, I don't want any part of this anymore." Tamara's voice trailed off. 

"Hey, you're in this until I say you're not!" Dray barked. "Besides, what would your daddy say if he knew his private gun collection was used in shooting up a bunch of kiddies?" 

When Tamara spoke again, her voice was barely above a whisper. "They were at my house last night." 

"Who?" 

"The cops. That guy you shot was there with that blond cop. And they had two more with them." 

She let out a small scream when Dray grabbed her roughly. "You dumb bitch! Why didn't you say something before? Did they recognize you?" Dray's voice was hard. 

"I don't think so. But they were asking about dad's car." 

"Shit!" Dray started to pace the floor "all right, there still's time. Carl, you and Jason go home, lay low for a while. Don't talk to no one about nothing." 

"What about Ian?" One of the guys asked. 

"I'll take care of him, and then I'll get rid of the rifle. Make sure you get rid of yours too. And you" he added looking over at Tamara "if you talk to anyone, at all, I swear you'll be the next person I use this on." He said shaking the rifle in his hand. 

Stan and Buck showed up at the other end of the hallway and Ben motioned over to them that there were five people in the room. They scurried for cover as the two teenage boys left the room. 

The teenagers headed towards Stan and Buck who let them move far enough down the corridor before taking them by surprise and quickly knocked them out, disarming them. Stan cuffed them before turning his attention back to the room. Ray had eased towards the door as Ben hung back a little. 

The only people left in the room were Dray, and the two girls. Ben's heart was pounding, he didn't want this to turn into a hostage situation. There were no sounds from the room for what seemed like the longest time and finally one of the girls spoke. 

"I'm hungry, you want anything from the store Dray?" 

"Get me some cigs, and a beer." Came the reply. 

"You know I can't get beer." 

"Hey, your cousin works at the liquor store, get it." His tone left no room for argument. 

"Ok, Ok." 

There was no where for the guys to duck to before the girl came out of the room. She let out a surprised cry and Ben yanked her by her arm to get her away from the door. 

All hell broke out in the room and Ray jumped into the doorway gun drawn to try and catch Dray off guard before he had a chance to ready himself. Too late. He had managed to grab Tamara and held the rifle up to her. 

"Freeze police!" Ray said as Stan appeared beside him "it's over Dray, put down the rifle." 

"Go to hell!" Dray's eyes were wide and darting frantically around the room looking for some way out of there. 

"You got no where to go, put it down." Stan added. He was surprised to see the kids clothes. He looked like he should be on the debate team at school, not someone who would be gunning down kids on a playground. 

Tamara was frozen in place as Dray used her as a human shield. Ben appeared in the doorway and stepped in-between Ray and Stan. "Son, you need to lower your weapon. I know you don't want to get yourself into any more trouble than you already are." 

"I should have killed the both of you when I had a chance." He spit back. 

"You aren't a killer." 

"What makes you say that?" 

"You said it yourself Dray. You didn't kill us when you had the chance. If you didn't care about preserving human life, you wouldn't have thought twice about 'finishing the job'. Please, put the gun down, son." 

Ben had eased himself closer to the teen while he was speaking to him, much to the concern of Stan and Ray. A movement on the window sill caught Ben's attention and he saw Buck crouching through the open window. Dray followed the Mounties glance and spun around defensively. Not one to miss an opportunity, Ben pulled Tamara away from Dray as Ray tackled the boy. After some struggling, he and Stan managed to disarm and cuff him. The teen was hurling curses at everyone in the room and struggling against his restraints. 

"Knock it off!" Stan barked at him "and you owe me big time for my car." 

They waited for a couple of black and whites to show up and loaded all of the teens to be taken to the station. Ben was starting off into space when Stan approached him. 

"Hey buddy, what's wrong? We got the bad guys, you should be happy." 

Ben spoke quietly "Cody didn't make it." 

"Who?"  
"Cody, the little boy who was shot in the chest at the playground. I...it's going to be hard on Analise when she finds out." 

"Oh man, I'm sorry to hear that Fraser. Do you want me to give you a ride?" 

"I would appreciate that Stan. Thank you kindly." 

They let Ray know what they were doing and Stan said he would go to the station after dropping Fraser off. 

"You're awfully quiet." Stan said glancing over at Ben while keeping his eyes on the road. 

"Just thinking." 

"She really took it hard, didn't she?" 

"Yes. Cody reminded her of another boy she once knew." Ben sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his good hand. "I wish I didn't have to tell her." 

"You know what you two need? A change of scenery. You never did have a honeymoon. Why don't you two go somewhere? Someplace quiet." 

"I don't know how that will help Stan." 

"Think about it. How much time have the both of you had together since you've been married?" 

"Not alot" 

"Exactly. Between being in the hospital and everything with these punks, you haven't been able to spend any time alone. Trust me, this will do both of you a world of good." 

"Perhaps you're right."  
"I know I'm right. Take her someplace nice. Wine and dine her." 

They pulled up to the apartment building and Ben thanked Stan again before heading up. 

***** 

"He didn't!" Meg's mouth hung wide open and she was staring at me in shock. 

"He sure did."  
"You didn't kill him did you?" Meg looked around the room from her spot on the couch to see where she could have stuffed the body. 

"Better. Revenge is far too much fun! Not that I had to do much, I just asked Stan to help me." 

"Kowalski?" 

"Yeah, I didn't even know what was going on until he came over. He was telling me about when you and he were hypnotized and it 'clicked'. I used Ben's own plan against him." 

I proceeded to tell Meg everything that had happened that morning and we were rolling with laughter. I picked up Jacinda and started to nurse her as Meg tried to compose herself. 

"That is too much. I would have loved to see the look on his face..." 

"It was priceless. I wish I'd had a camera." I replied and decided to change the subject "Why did you want to talk to both of us for anyway?" 

Meg's expression grew somber "I'd rather have the both of you here before I say."  
"That sounds serious Meg." 

Before she could reply, Ben opened the door. "Speak of the devil" I said smiling at him. He greeting the inspector, and noting the amused look on her face, blushed slightly. Certainly the Inspector didn't know about this morning, did she? 

"How did it go?" I asked 

"Ah.. Good, good. We caught the teens and even happened to 'overhear' a confession of sorts. Ray and Stan are questioning them down at the station." 

I was relieved to hear that! Ben leaned over and gave me a kiss before sitting down. 

"Meg has some news she wants to tell us." 

Ben looked quizzically at his superior "sir?" 

Meg cleared her throat "it seems there has been a slight problem with the transfer you've requested Fraser." She paused but when Ben didn't speak, continued. "Apparently, though the transfer has been approved, you didn't get the duty station you requested." 

"Where do they want to send me?" Ben asked, and I could tell he was disappointed. 

Meg did not want to say this next part and it was obvious to everyone in the room "they are offering you a choice. Either Iqaluit or Whitehorse. I'm sorry Fraser."  
Ben's face dropped and I knew where ever those places were she just mentioned, it's not what Ben had wanted. I sat quietly and waited for Ben to answer. When it became apparent he wasn't going to I spoke up. 

"Where are those places?" 

Ben answered without looking at me "Iqaluit is in Nunavut. And Whitehorse is in the Yukon.... Neither one is near the cabin though." 

I still had no idea where they were, but I did catch that last part. "How far away?" 

"Too far." Meg replied. "I am going to try and make an appeal Fraser. There has got to be an opening in Inuvik or Yellowknife. I'm sure of it."  
"Thank you sir, I'd appreciate it." Ben replied, trying to hide his disappointment. 

"Well, I'd better get going then. I have some calls to make." Meg said as she stood. 

"Thanks Meg." I said as Ben rose to see her out. 

"No problem, what are friends for?" She smiled as she left. 

Ben came over to the couch and wrapped me against him, sighing into my hair. "I'm sorry Ben."  
"It will work out. The Inspector can be a formidable woman." He whispered. 

"Don't I know it!" I chuckled slightly. "Is there something else bothering you Ben?" I could see when he first came home something was on his mind. 

He squeezed me tighter and spoke softly "earlier, Ray received a call. Cody didn't make it." 

I felt as if my breath was sucked out of me. No.... He had to be all right, he was doing so well... 

"Analise?" 

"I'm...fine Ben. I just wasn't expecting to hear that. He was getting better. What happened?" 

"I don't know. We didn't receive any details." 

I started to shake and Ben took Jacinda from my arms, placing her in her bassinet before coming back over to me. He then took the throw from the back of the couch and covered me with it, before sitting behind me again leaning me against his chest. 

We sat like that for most of the afternoon, only moving when one of the babies needed something. I must have drifted off to sleep because I woke up on the couch and Ben was on the floor leaning over both J.C. And Robert, taking turns blowing raspberries on their stomachs and watching them ball up and chorkle. 

He always made me smile when he played with them. They had started rolling over from their stomachs to their backs and the first time Ben saw that, he was so excited I thought there was something wrong and rushed into the room when he yelled. The look he gave me was one of pure joy and I couldn't help but laugh at him. He had been beaming with pride. 

Right now he was talking softly to them, giving them very animated facial expressions. Finally, he stopped in middle of speaking and a sad look crossed his features. As he sighed and looked down, I quietly slid off the couch and circled his waist with my arms from behind. I felt him jump slightly and he turned to face me, holding me closer. 

"I didn't hear you wake up." 

"I know. A chunk of pemmican for your thoughts?" 

Ben sighed and pulled back a little to look at me. "I was just thinking of my options."  
"Options?" 

"If a duty station doesn't become available near Fortitude basin...I..." He took a deep breath before continuing "I'm going to quit the RCMP."  
I looked at him in shock. "Ben" I whispered. After a minute I was able to continue "you love being a Mountie. Why would you give that up?" 

"I also love my family, and I want to be here for you and our children. I don't want them growing up without a father like I did." 

"Oh Ben" I said hugging him tight. "You will always be there for us. Everything will work out, but you can't quit. It means too much to you." 

"I've made up my mind Analise. I want to be with my family. That means more to me than anything."  
"We could always stay here Ben." I knew in my heart though, that he wanted to go home just as much as I did. 

"Is that what you want?" He asked. When I looked into his eyes though, I knew he knew what I wanted. 

"No Ben. But if it means you get to stay in the RCMP, then I don't mind." 

"No use in worrying about that now." He said "we should wait to see what Meg turns up. In the mean time, we need to get around to a honeymoon."  
"What?" I was confused with his quick change of subject. "We need to get away for a while Analise. Since we didn't have a honeymoon, let's go on one now."  
"Where?" 

"Where do you want to go?" He asked. 

"I...I hadn't thought about it. I don't know....as long as we're together it doesn't matter to me." 

"Then I'll just have to surprise you." He smiled down at me. I caught the meaning behind that look and moved my hand 'southward'. 

"I like surprises" I whispered against his lips. 

********* 

I looked on as Ben maneuvered his arm into the different positions as the physical therapist instructed. Jill was her name. Jill Kennedy. And for some odd reason I couldn't fathom, I felt uneasy with her being so close to Ben. Perhaps it was the way her smile waned when Ben introduced me as his wife. Or maybe it was the way she was leaning her body against him from behind as she helped him maneuver his arm into the different positions. Silly I know, but they seemed to have a rapport of sorts that I hadn't seen Ben have with any other female. He had explained to me that when he was shot a few years back, 'Jill' was his therapist. She was the one to work with him all that time he was in the hospital recuperating. What had they talked about? I know that was a really bad time in his life. How much did he tell her? How 'close' had they become? 

This was the first therapy session I had attended with Ben. His first two, he wanted to go alone, and I didn't push. Is she the reason he didn't want me here? 

"You're doing great Ben" she said as she placed a small weight in his arm. "How many scars does this make now? Twenty-three?" 

I did a double take at her. How would she know how many scars Ben had on his body? I didn't even know how many he had. This was making me feel really uncomfortable. 

Ben grimaced slightly with effort as he tried to lift his arm with the added weight. "Twenty-four actually." He replied through gritted teeth. 

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the otter. How could I forget that one?" She smiled at him. 

"Otter?" I asked confused. What did an otter have to do with Ben's scars?  
Ben looked over at me and I saw him hesitate at the look on my face. 

Jill spoke up before he could reply. "He doesn't like to talk about it." 

That was it for me. A complete stranger telling me that my own husband doesn't want to talk about it. I stood up wanting to get out of there before my face turned as red as it felt. Why would this woman know something about Ben that apparently is of a personal nature and I didn't? 

"Listen, I'm going to call and check on the babies, I'll be back in a little bit." I said and left before he had a chance to reply. 

* 

"What's bothering her?" Jill asked Ben after Analise left the room. 

"She, ah, has had a lot on her mind lately." Ben replied knowing full well what was bothering his wife. 

"How did you two meet?" Jill asked. He hadn't even bothered to mention he was married the first two times he had his therapy. 

"She was a witness in a bank robbery and we spent most of the summer together after the trial ended." 

"Oh... That's nice... She mentioned babies?" 

"Yes, we have twins. A boy Robert, and a girl Jacinda." Ben grimaced as a pain shot through his shoulder. 

"Sounds wonderful. I knew you would find the right woman for you if you just looked." 

Ben cleared his throat and looked slightly uncomfortable. "I know, you don't like to talk about your personal life." 

"Thank you for understanding."  
"How's Ray doing?" She asked changing the subject "still chasing bad guys?" 

"As always." 

"I don't suppose he's seeing anyone is he?" Jill asked trying to keep her voice nonchalant. 

Ben's eyebrows shot up and he studied the woman before him with new interest. 

"No, not that I'm aware of." 

"Oh... Tell him I said hi." She did her best to keep from smiling. 

* 

I walked into the room in just enough time to hear Ben say to Jill "why don't you come over tonight? We are having Ray over for dinner and I'm sure he'd love to see you again." 

My mouth dropped wide open. I know I didn't just hear that! She wasn't coming into my house, that's for sure! 

"Are you sure your wife wouldn't mind?" Jill asked as she held Ben's arm under his elbow and at his wrist, and rotated it in small circles. 

Ben looked over at me "Do you mind Analise?" 

Jill jumped slightly at Ben's response causing a slight moan from Ben. She hadn't seen me enter the room with her back towards me. 

"Oh, sorry" she apologized and gently lowered his arm.  
I stared at Ben for a long time. I couldn't believe that this was happening. If I said no, I'd sound like a heartless bitch. The best I could do would be to play dumb. 

"Mind what?" I tried to keep an impassive look on my face. 

"If Jill comes to dinner tonight?" He was giving me a half pleading look and I glanced back to Jill's face. 

"Oh, why would I mind? The more the merrier..." I said trying to keep my voice light as it trailed off. 

"Good it's settled then." Ben said with a smile that didn't last long when he caught my look. 

"Great. What time should I be there?" Jill asked seemingly oblivious to the silent communication going on between Ben and myself. 

Ben looked over at me and I motioned back to him. This was so far his doing, why ask me for a time? 

"Uh... 6:30." 

"Great, I'll see you then. You can put your shirt on now." Jill smiled at me on her way out the door. 

After she left, I shut the door and walked over to Ben to help him with his shirt. He eased his arm into the sleeve and I didn't make eye contact with him as I fastened his buttons. 

"Analise?" 

I didn't answer as I continued with the buttons. 

"Analise?" He placed his hands over mine stopping their movement. I looked up at him. 

"She really is a nice person." 

I still didn't answer him. A woman that makes me uncomfortable, is going to be in my house. And I will be expected to entertain her. I knew if I spoke now, I would go off and this was not the place to do that. 

After I had his arm in the sling, I picked up my purse and started towards the door. Ben took hold of my arm and stopped me. 

"Please Analise. Talk to me." 

"What's there to talk about Ben? A woman who obviously knows your body better than I do has been invited -- by you-- to our house for dinner. Also, I noticed you didn't bother to mention to her before today that you were married. Why would that be Ben?" I asked as I crossed my arms in front of myself. 

"Are you jealous?" He had the gall to ask. 

"What do you think? And what's this about an otter? A complete stranger is telling me that MY husband doesn't like to talk about it. How do you think I feel Ben?" 

He sighed and moved closer to me. "There is nothing to tell. When Ms. Kennedy first became my therapist, she had to examine me and noticed the scars. The one scar I have, here" Ben pointed to an area by his new bullet wound "is where I was hit by an otter when I was 10. She noticed the odd markings of the scar and asked about it. I didn't volunteer the information." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" I was still hurt by that fact. I had never asked him about the many scars he had, not wanting to push, but I thought we told each other everything. 

"I hadn't really thought about it Analise. It happened a long time ago. Also," he added rubbing his earlobe "it brings back a memory I'd rather not think of." 

I still wasn't happy with the answer "so why invite her to our house for dinner?" 

"I thought it would give her and Ray an opportunity to enjoy each other's company." 

"I don't like her Ben." I said in no uncertain terms. "She was being a little too friendly with you."  
"She was just helping me with my arm. That's her job."  
"Ben, I'm a woman, and believe me, she was doing more than her job." Before he could reply, I continued "and that still doesn't explain why you didn't tell her you were married."  
"It...it never came up." 

"Whatever." I said as I headed out of the room. 

******** 

When we got home I went into the bedroom and changed into a pair of jogging shorts and halter top. I was still thinking about earlier and took a deep breath. I know Ben loves me. And I know there's nothing to be jealous about with Jill, she did seem like a nice person.... So what was bothering me? I've felt like this for quite a few days. Ben came in while I was lacing up my sneakers. 

"What are you doing?" He asked sitting down on the bed beside me. 

"Nothing. Just going jogging." 

"Analise, there is no reason for you to be jealous. You're the only woman I love."  
"I know." I replied. I didn't really feel like talking about it right now. 

"Don't you trust me?" 

"Of course I trust you Ben. It's the rest of the female population I have a problem with." 

"Please, look at me." Ben lifted my chin until I had no choice but to. "What's bothering you? I know it isn't Jill." 

I leaned over and gave him a hug. "I just feel overwhelmed. I know I shouldn't let things get to me, but they do. I'm feeling too....boxed in." I finished lamely. 

"I'm just not used to being inside so much during the summer. A year ago at this time, we were in the middle of no where and I couldn't have been happier, and now, I feel like I can't breath." 

"Understood." 

"Is Ray still coming over?" I asked. 

"Yes, I didn't tell him about Jill though." 

"Why not?" 

Ben ran a finger across his eyebrow. "I didn't want him to back out." 

"You are one sneaky man, Benton Fraser. Just as bad as Ma Vecchio." I laughed at him. 

"I wouldn't go that far now." He laughed back. 

"I would! Now I had better get going if I want to get back in time to shower and cook." 

Ben stood up and pulled me into his embrace "be careful out there." 

"I'm always careful."  
"Why don't you take Diefenbaker with you? I haven't been able to take him running since this happened" he motioned to his arm. 

I looked down at the wolf lying on the bed. He just didn't look that motivated to me. "You want to go?" 

*whine* 

"Is that a yes or a no?" I asked. 

*woof* 

"He says 'yes'" Ben translated. I think his wolf -speak was a little off though because Dief growled at him. 

"Now don't give me that. You've been lying about far too long and you're getting lazy. A good run is just what you need."  
"Are you two finished yet?" I asked anxious to get going. Dief stretched and hopped off the bed as Ben walked me to the door. 

"Can you handle the kids by yourself?" I asked, uncertain for a moment if I should leave him here alone. 

"Yes. Now go and have fun." He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss. 

"Did I tell you how much I love you today?" I asked him. 

"Not yet."  
"I love you." 

** 

I started out walking at a brisk pace and after two blocks, started to jog. It was a stifling hot day and I kicked myself for not bringing a water bottle with me. At least I though ahead enough to bring my fanny pack so I could carry my money. 

I let all my thoughts over the past few days run through my mind. Being with Ben was totally different from what my life was like before. I would go to work, come home, read, watch TV, exercise. Just a quiet existence. Not that I was regretting being with Ben, that was the farthest thing from my mind, but I missed the quiet. The hardest blow had to be Ben saying he was willing to give up the RCMP. I know how much that means to him and I know he wouldn't be happy if he did. Somehow, we had to find a solution that would allow Ben to stay a Mountie and still keep him close enough to home. 

Cody's funeral is going to be in two days. I told Ben I wanted to go, and he supported my decision. Now that I have children, I can't even imagine what his mother was going through. The pain would be unbearable. I tried to shake that thought from my mind as I looked at my watch. I noticed I had been jogging for about an hour and decided to head back when Dief took off at a dead run. 

"Dief!" I called out after him and hurried to catch up. He was heading into the park and for the life of me, I couldn't see what was drawing his attention. 

I lost site of the wolf around a corner and by the time I caught up with him, he was licking a lady who was sitting on the ground. 

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" I said as I tried unsuccessfully to pull the large wolf off of her. She looked to be about my age and she had blond hair. 

"Dief! Get off!" 

"It's all right," she said and between the both of us, we managed to get him calmed down. She didn't seem to mind the fact that she was knocked to the ground. 

"I don't know what came over him. I've never seen him act this way before."  
"I take it you know this wolf?" She asked. 

"Yeah, he belongs to my husband. I am terribly sorry." 

She was scratching Dief behind the ears and stopped at my remark. "Your husband?" 

"Yes." Why was she looking at me so strange?  
"I do apologize once again. If there has been any damage to your property, we will of course replace it." I said as I looked at a backpack and was that a bedroll on the ground? 

"That's not necessary, but thank you kindly." She gave me another look and continued "would your name happen to be Analise?" 

"Yes." I warily answered. Who was this woman? Why did Dief go after her? and how did she know who I was? 

She held out her hand to me "I'm Maggie MacKenzie." 

My eyes grew wide as I took the proffered hand "I don't believe it! What are you doing here?" I asked. 

"I had some leave coming to me and decided to visit Benton. I haven't heard from him in a while. How's he doing?" 

"Good, good. He's going to be so happy to see you! How long are you in town for?"  
"Just a few days. I'm heading to a new duty station and decided some R&R was long overdue. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding. I was involved in a case that I couldn't get away from." 

"Ben understood." I helped her pick up her belongings and we got acquainted as we headed towards home. 

A honk from a car horn caught our attention and we turned to see Stan pull up in his Gto. I waved at him as parked and jumped out. 

"Hi Stan" I said and was totally ignored as moved past me. "Maggie!" He yelled as he swept her into a hugh hug. "When did you get into town?" 

"About an hour ago." She answered slightly flustered as she returned the hug. 

Not too discretely I cleared my throat and they pulled apart. "I take it you two know each other?" 

"Yeah" Stan replied "I met Maggie a few years ago. Hey, you two need a ride?" 

I looked over at Maggie who was looking undecided. "Why don't you go with Stan, he can take you back to the apartment Maggie. I'm just going to pick up a few things for dinner tonight and head back myself." 

"I wouldn't want to be any trouble.."  
"Nonsense, I was just heading over to that part of town anyway" Stan said before she could finish. 

"All right then, thank you kindly." 

He took her bag and bedroll and loaded them into the trunk. 

"Stan?" I asked. "Could you take Dief back too?" 

"Sure, no problem." He opened the car door for her and she got in after Dief. 

"By the way, we're having a few people over for dinner tonight, I'd like you to come over. And I want Buck to come too."  
"What time?"  
"6:30" 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He said as he kissed me on the cheek and got in the car. I waved at Maggie as they pulled out and headed for the store. I was going to need to get a lot of groceries. 

***** 

Stan pulled up to the apartment building and pulled out Maggie's packs from the trunk. 

"Thank you for the ride." She said as she tried to reach for her gear. 

"It was no trouble. I'll walk you up" Stan hoisted her things over his shoulder and swept an arm out in an 'after you gesture'. When they reached the outer door of the building, Stan scrambled to get in front of her to hold the door open. He was rewarded with one of her beautiful smiles. 

"Does Fraser know you're coming?" 

"No, I decided to surprise him. I wanted to make it to the wedding but work and all..." 

"Yeah, I hear that. Fraser wouldn't have been a good host anyway."  
"Why?" 

Stan paused, "you didn't know?" Maggie shook her head and Stan continued. "He was shot the night before the wedding. Refused to go to the hospital until after the ceremony. Spent almost an entire week in there." 

Seeing the look in her face he quickly added "don't worry, he's fine now. He goes to therapy and will be back to normal in no time."  
They reached the door and Stan knocked, smiling at the woman beside him as they heard movement on the other side. 

When Ben opened the door, his face went pale, and then turned into a brilliant smile. 

"Maggie!" Ben crushed her into a big hug. "What are you doing here?" 

"I thought I'd come visit my big brother."  
"I'm your only brother." He grinned at her and moved so they could enter the apartment. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" 

"I wanted to surprise you." 

Stan sat her gear down by the credenza and cleared his throat "I'm gonna take off now, see ya tonight?" He added looking at Maggie. 

"I'll be here." She smiled back. 

Ben's smile disappeared "you two have plans?" 

Maggie and Stan exchanged looks. Yep Ben was in full big brother mode. Something's just never change. 

Stan, never one to miss an opportunity to egg on his friend spoke up "yep, I'm having dinner with your sister."  
"Perhaps you should wait to go out. After all you just got into town and I'm sure you're tired..."  
"Benton, relax. He's coming over for dinner. Analise invited him." 

"You met Analise?" Ben asked wondering how. 

"Dief hunted me down in the park and Analise came after him. We ran into Stan and he was kind enough to offer me a ride." 

Ben noticed the wolf for the first time. "You were supposed to stay with Analise." His tone let Dief know he wasn't pleased. "Where is she?" 

"She said she had some shopping to do. Don't worry Fraser, I'm sure she'll be fine." Stan said his good-byes and left. 

Ben looked down at Dief one more time. "We will be having a talk later." 

The wolf whined at him and crawled under the dining room table. 

Maggie clasped her hands together. "So where is my niece and nephew?" 

"Come on, they're sleeping right now though." Ben said as they headed down the hall. 

They tiptoed into the nursery and Maggie smiled wistfully down at the babies. "They are beautiful Benton." She whispered. 

"Thank you." 

Ben noticed the look on her face and wrapped an arm around her "are you alright?" 

She took a deep breath and nodded her head. "Yes. It's just, Casey and I were trying to have a baby when...." 

  
"I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. At least I'm an Aunt now. I hope you don't mind but I will be spoiling them rotten." 

Ben smiled at her and they went into the other room. 

** 

I struggled with the three bags of groceries the whole way home. This was not what I had in mind when I said I wanted to exercise. I finally made it to the door and since my hands were full, I tapped at it lightly with my foot to get Ben's attention. After what seemed like an eternity, I managed to dig my key out and fumbled with it trying to get it in the lock without dropping the bags. 

I finally had the door open and braced myself against the frame. "A little help here please." I called into the apartment. 

Ben and Maggie appeared from the hallway and they both rushed over to me. Each taking a bag. 

"I'm sorry honey, we were in the nursery and didn't hear you."  
I was too breathless to answer so I just headed into the kitchen. "Can you put these things away? I am sweaty and hot and would like to get a shower before I start dinner." I finally managed to say after drooping my  
bag on the counter. 

"Sure." Ben said giving me a quick kiss. 

I smiled at Maggie one more time and headed into the bathroom. 

I sighed as the water cascaded over my body. I was glad that Ben had a chance to see his sister, but this was doing nothing to add to the boxed in feeling I was having. Buck was leaving the day after tomorrow, and I was going to have him over for dinner tomorrow night. When Ben invited Jill, I knew my plans for a quiet dinner with Ben were shot, so... 

I sighed as my head started to pound. I need a vacation. Without realizing it, I started to cry quietly and leaned my head against the shower wall. I didn't know how much more I could take. 

I heard a knock on the door and tried to straighten up as Ben entered the bathroom. 

"Analise? Are you alright?" I heard his voice on the other side of the shower curtain. 

"Uh...yeah, fine." Came my shaky reply. 

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and taking a deep breath turned off the shower. "Could you hand me a towel please?" 

Ben opened the curtain and silently held one out. 

"Thank you." I couldn't meet his eyes and looked down as I wrapped it around myself. I could feel him staring at me and it was a little unnerving that he hadn't spoke. 

"Ben?" My voice was barely above a whisper. He closed the small distance separating us and wrapped himself around me. 

I immediately started to relax and became aware of Ben whispering soothingly into my ear. He rubbed small circles on my back holding me tight against him. 

"Do you think we can get away soon? Just us?" I asked speaking into his chest. 

"Absolutely." Ben tilted my chin up and ever so gently brushed his lips against mine. "Why don't you go lie down for a little while? I'll take care of dinner." 

"Your sister just got here Ben, what will she think?" 

"That you've been under a lot of stress and need to rest." 

I shook my head "Ben, I--" 

"No use in arguing. You can either go quietly, or I will hoist you over my shoulder and carry you." He smiled down at me and I couldn't help but smile back. 

"Thank you." Ben kissed me one more time, more passionately and both our bodies responded. When he finally pulled back, we were both breathing heavily. I smiled and moved closer to Ben, but he put his hand on my arm stopping me. 

"Analise" his voice was raspy, partially pleading. When he felt my muscles relax, he loosened his hold and I slipped back into his arms. 

"Make sure you set eight places at the table." 

"Eight?" 

"Yeah, Buck, Stan, Jill, Ray, Maggie, you, me, and I called Meg from the market." 

"Oh dear" Ben hadn't realized everyone would be here tonight and I could feel him stiffen. I could tell he was thinking back to the 'mango' incident. I knew he was hoping they wouldn't bring it up again. The last few days had been pure torture for him. Ray seemed to be the only one who didn't know what was going on, either that or he had been discrete enough not to mention it. I didn't think it was either of those choices. I knew him and if my instincts were correct, he was planning something good. 

"I'm sure they wont mention anything in front of your sister." I said smiling up at him. 

"How did you know that's what I was thinking of?" 

"I always know." I replied. Ben held my robe out so I could slip into it, and placing his hand into the small of my back, he ushered me out of the bathroom and steered me into the bedroom. 

"Now get some rest." 

"Yes sir!" I snapped to attention and then started to laugh. 

Shaking his head, Ben shut the door. 

I wrapped my arms around myself and looking around the room, sighed. It was only three in the afternoon and I really didn't feel like sleeping. Digging through my dresser, I put on a T-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. The balcony seemed more inviting so I pulled a pillow from the bed and sliding the glass door open, headed towards the lounger. 

*** 

I opened my eyes and stretched, trying to remember why I was sleeping out on the patio. I pulled the blanket down and smiled. Ben had checked on me. As usual, he was right because I felt immensely better already. 

Heading into the bedroom, I noticed it was almost six o'clock so I changed into a summer dress and pulled my hair into a french braid. 

In the living room, Ben and Maggie were sitting on the sofa holding the babies, laughing over something. 

"Hi" I said as I entered the room 

"How did you sleep?" Ben asked as he gave J.C. To Maggie and came over to give me a hug. 

"Wonderful. I feel like a different person." I noticed Ben didn't have his sling on and my smile disappeared. 

"Ben" my tone was reproachful "where is your sling?" I looked around the room and saw it hanging on the coat rack. 

"My arm feels fine Analise." 

Retrieving it, I replied "is that a reason to go against the doctor's orders?" 

I knew he wouldn't be able to argue with that and smiled when he conceded. Ben grimaced slightly as I helped him put it on, and I noticed how he looked slightly embarrassed as he glanced at his sister. 

"He can be very stubborn sometimes." I said to her and she readily agreed. 

"So Maggie, how long are you in town for?" 

"I haven't decided yet. I've been offered a transfer to a couple of places, but I'm not sure whether or not to take it." 

"Sounds like you are in the same boat as Ben, well us." 

She looked over at her brother "you're leaving?" 

He cleared his throat "I was hoping to get stationed somewhere near the cabin. We're moving up there in August."  
"That's great! Why didn't you say something earlier?" 

I replied for him "things aren't going as we hoped." 

She raised her eyebrow and looked from me to Ben. He rubbed his earlobe and continued "I was hoping to be relocated to Yellowknife or Inuvik, but the only places available were Iqaluit or Whitehorse." 

"Oh Benton, I'm sorry to hear that. What are you going to do?" 

He took a deep breath before responding " If something doesn't work out, I'll....I've been thinking about leaving the RCMP." 

Maggie's mouth dropped and I added "He's not quitting the RCMP. Something will work out." 

"I certainly hope so." She said quietly. 

I went to check on dinner just as there was a knock on the door. I looked at the clock 6:15. Someone was early. 

Ben answered the door. "Ah, good evening Ray." 

"Hey Benny, I thought I'd bring this by for you and Analise." Ray said handing Ben a basket. 

"That's very thoughtful of you Ray." 

"Think nothing of it buddy." Ray said as he stepped into the room. 

As Ben took a closer look at the basket, he noticed it was filled with fruit. It only took a second for him to see it held a disproportionate amount of mangos. 

Ben's eyes grew wide and he stammered out a thank you as he looked around the room for somewhere to put it 'out of the way.' Finally he placed it on the credenza. 

Ray was trying his best to keep a straight face and I had to stifle a laugh. I was starting to feel really sorry for Ben, but I then thought of a very good way to make it up to him. 

"Ray, I'd like you to meet my sister Maggie." 

"So, you're Maggie?" Ray offered his hand to her. "I've heard a lot about you." 

Ben noticed the look in Ray's eyes and didn't like what he saw. 

"You're the real Ray Vecchio? It's nice to finally meet you." 

"Likewise." Ray was in full suave mode. He was still holding her hand and placed his free one on top of it. 

I watched in amusement as Ben scanned the room during their exchange and finally went over to Jacinda who was sitting in her carrier. He picked her up and went back over to Ray. 

"Ray, could you hold Jacinda for me a moment?" Ben practically thrust J.C. Into his arms and he had no choice but to let go and take her. 

"Sure Benny" 

I tried not to laugh as I headed for Ben and wrapped my arms around him from behind. I felt his breath catch in response to my touch. 

"You know Ray- Jill is going to be coming for dinner tonight." I said. 

"Jill?" 

"Jill Kennedy. Ben's therapist?" I let my voice rise at the end as he searched his memory. I saw it 'click' and a hugh smile spread across his face. 

"Oh yeah, Jill. She's coming over?" 

"Uh-huh. Ben invited her." 

Ray did a double take at his friend but was cut off from saying anything by a knock at the door. 

"I'll get it." I said as I slowly pulled my arms from around Ben's waist. 

"Hi Jill." I greeted her. She was wearing a pair of tan slacks and a short sleeved top with a crocheted overlay that matched. 

"Hi. I hope I'm not too early." She said and I could tell she was nervous. I felt bad for the way I treated her earlier. 

"Please come in." I said with a big smile . 

"Thanks" 

Ben made the introductions while I readied some drinks. At the next knock, Ben answered the door and greeted Stan and Buck. Stan was looking particularly nervous and I noticed he was holding a bottle of red wind and a bouquet of flowers. 

"Here ya go Fraser." Stan said absentmindedly handing the wine to Ben. 

"Why thank you kindly Stan." Stan wasn't listening as he pushed past Ben into the living room. He walked up to Maggie and held out the flowers. "I..I thought you might like these." 

Ray was just staring at Stan who was actually wearing a suit! No tie mind you, just a tac pin at the collar, but the man was looking good! 

Maggie blushed and thanked him, causing Stan to beam from ear to ear. I brought a tray in with coffee and tea so everyone could make their own and we sat back enjoying each others company. 

Ben and I were sitting together on the sofa with Stan and Maggie. Ray, Jill and Buck were sitting on chairs around the room. I couldn't help but notice the looks being exchanged and more than once Ben squeezed my hand to direct my attention towards another glance. We were still waiting for Meg and I hoped nothing had happened on the way over. I was relieved to hear the knock at the door. 

"I'll get it." I said giving Ben's thigh a quick squeeze as I stood and glanced over my shoulder at him. 

"Sorry I'm late" Meg said as she came in. "There was an accident on the way and I was stuck for the longest time." 

"No problem, we were just talking. This is Jill Kennedy-- she works at the hospital, and Maggie, Ben's sister." 

Meg nodded to Jill "ah yes, Maggie. Good to see you again." 

Ben stood and offered his seat to Meg and we headed into the kitchen to get the food ready. As I reached into the cupboard for the roll basket, Ben snaked his arm around my waist while placing small nibbles and kisses on my neck. 

I almost dropped the basket as my body rebelled against me. "Ben" it came out sounding more like a moan and he pulled me closer to him, moving his hips against my backside. 

"Ben....stop." I gasped "someone could see us!" A small chuckle vibrated against my neck and his breath hot on my neck sent a shiver through me. 

"What about what you did to me in the living room?" 

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Ah...well then, let me refresh your memory." His hand slid from my waist to my inner thigh. My head arched back as I bit my lip to keep from moaning. I quickly covered his hand with mine to still the movement and leaned into the firm body behind me to steady myself. 

"You are devious" I finally managed to whisper when my breath returned. Knowing that someone would be looking to see what happened to us, I pulled away from him and leaned against the counter. 

"Why don't you make yourself useful and take this out to the table." I handed him a bowl of vegetables, but before leaving, he leaned down and gave me a quick kiss. 

*** 

When it came time to eat, I couldn't help but notice how Ben was watching Stan like a hawk. As he was getting ready to sit down beside Maggie, I pulled on Ben's arm to keep him from interrupting. 

"Leave them alone" I whispered into his ear. 

"But..."  
"No but's, leave them alone. Trust me." The look Ben gave me was one of doubt but he quietly went to the end of the table and sat down. I smiled over at Meg who had also noticed the 'contact' going on around the room. 'She just isn't going to believe how all this got started' I thought to myself. 

After everyone was settled and eating, Robert started to fuss. "Excuse me" I said getting up. 

"I can go Analise." Ben offered. 

"No, I'm fine. I'll be back in a little bit. It's a 'mom' thing." He smiled at me as I picked the baby up and headed into the nursery. To be quite honest, I was happy to have a few minutes to myself. I really wasn't too hungry and the darkened room of the nursery was soothing. I rocked Robert slowly in the rocking chair while he nursed, and it came as no surprise when he drifted off to sleep. I had him on my shoulder burping the sleeping form when Ben walked in. 

"Do you need help?" 

"No, he just fell asleep. How's it going out there?" I whispered back. 

"Everyone appears to be enjoying themselves." 

"Good. I guess I should get back out there." Moving slowly so I wouldn't wake him, I placed Robert in his crib and covered him with a receiving blanket. "Is J.C. Asleep yet?" 

"Not quite. Maggie fed her not too long ago." 

"Ben! You should have told me, she should be enjoying her dinner." I scolded. 

"She insisted Analise." His voice grew quiet "earlier she told me how she and Casey were trying to have a baby when he was killed. I think she is going to be extra attentive to the twins." 

"I didn't know that." I hugged Ben briefly and then motioned for us to join the rest of the room. 

"There you are!" Ray said in his exaggerated voice. "We were just about to send a search party out for you." 

"Sorry, he was fussier than I thought he'd be. Anyone ready for desert yet?" 

There were words of agreement from everyone and I headed into the kitchen to ready the dessert plates, Baklava and red velvet cake. I wanted everyone to have a choice. Jill, Maggie and Meg helped to carry dishes into the kitchen and I was glad Jill was looking a lot more relaxed than she had been. 

I was enjoying the conversation over desert until Ray brought up the last case they had worked on. 

"I'm telling you Benny, that kid doesn't have a single speck of guilt in his body anywhere. It's almost like he was glad he shot those kids."  
Ben looked over at me and when he answered Ray, I knew he was trying to steer the conversation to a different area "What about Tamara? Is the DA going to press full charges against her?" 

"Naw, they're trying to convince her to roll over on Dray. If she doesn't, then they'll go after her." 

Maggie had listened intently the entire time and spoke up "did she give a reason for supplying him with the weapons?" 

Stan snorted "oh yeah, apparently she loves him and of course, anything that would tick off her father she was all for. Including hanging out with Dray and his friends." 

"Well I for one hope they throw the book at him!" Meg interjected. "A little boy lost his life because he wanted to play Rambo. It's a good thing no one else died." 

"Yeah, but with one count of murder and 9 counts of attempted murder, there is no way he's going to be getting out anytime soon. I don't care how good his lawyer is." Ray reached for another piece of baklava as he spoke. "Besides, we got eye witness testimony." 

My breath caught at Ray's last remark, but I busied myself with looking down and drinking my water so I hoped no one had noticed. No one but Ben that is, sometimes I wish he wouldn't be so observant. 

"Anyone ready for coffee?" Ben asked standing up, reaching for his plate and pausing before going into the kitchen. 

Stan stood up before Maggie and helped her with her chair. Ray, not one to be out done, did the same for Jill and I couldn't help but chuckle at the look on Buck and Meg's faces. 

"Very nice people, these Americans. You hear these stories...." Buck said as he helped Meg with her chair. 

She just exchanged looks with me and I knew we were thinking the same thing. 

After we were settled in the living room, Ray went over to the credenza and brought over the basket of fruit, placing it in the center of the coffee table. 

Meg let out a laugh before managing to stifle it, and Buck had an amused expression on his face. I blushed for Ben knowing that when he came out of the nursery from checking on the babies, he was going to die of embarrassment. 

"Ray! You are cruel!" I hissed at him. 

"Hey, can I help it if I see an opportunity? Besides, it's payback time for making me dig through garbage, wade through a sewer, ruin more suits than I can remember..." 

Our comment's drew Stan's attention who had, up until now, managed to see nothing but Maggie. He let out a loud whoop and Maggie looked at him as if he lost his mind. 

"No, not tonight Ray." I said taking the basket quickly into the kitchen, I paused at the end of the room. "The key word is 'subtle' Ray. Now stand back and watch a pro."  
He gave me an amused look as I disappeared. 

When Ben joined everyone in the living room, it became unusually quiet for a minute. 

"Did I miss something?" He asked looking around. 

"We were just talking." Meg said doing her best to keep a straight face. 

I came out of the kitchen with a small tray of fruit., sliced. 

"Here we go." I said placing it on the table. "Ray was kind enough to bring a fruit basket tonight." 

There were sliced apples, grapes, and I made sure to include a whole bunch of sliced mangos. Ben shifted uncomfortably, but I figured he deserved it for the kitchen 'incident'. 

Picking up a large slice of mango, Ben watched me intently as I placed it to my lips and ever so slightly opening my mouth, took half of it and sucked the juice out of it. 

I could hear the small laughs from around the room but didn't take my eyes off of Ben. This was far too much fun. 

Maggie leaned over to Stan and whispered something into his ear. When he whispered back, she looked over at the both of us and I heard her say "ah." That alone was enough to make me almost lose it. 

Ray seemed to be having a similar conversation with Jill. "Do I have to eat all of this by myself? There is plenty here..." 

"I don't mind if I do." Buck said reaching for a slice of mango. Meg, Ray and Stan quickly followed suit. 

"Fruit?" I asked Ben holding out a slice for him. Jill and Maggie quickly jumped into the fray and I did my best to look innocent. 

"No, thank you. I've had quite enough already." Ben's reply was polite, reserved. 

"Are you sure? It's really good." I egged him on. 

"Positive." I could tell from his reply that he had enough teasing for one night and let the subject drop. By the time everyone was ready to leave, it was well past eleven o'clock at night. 

Ray offered to drive Jill home, and she readily took him up on his offer. Ben asked Buck to make sure Meg got to her car all right and I was looking over at Stan who made it obvious he didn't want to leave Maggie yet. 

"So..I, uh, had fun tonight." Stan said stuffing his hands into his front pockets. 

"So did I. And thank you again for the flowers Stan. They're beautiful." He blushed and took a deep breath. I knew he was trying to work up the courage for something. 

"You know, the last time you were in town, you didn't really have a chance to see the sights. I wouldn't mind showing you around, if you wanna that is." He cricked his neck when he finished. 

"I'd like that." 

Stan smiled big "ok then, great. How about tomorrow? I mean, if you don't have plans with Fraser or something? I could come over around lunch time?" 

Ben cleared his throat "Stan, don't you have to work tomorrow?" 

"It's Saturday Fraser." 

Maggie looked over at Ben and then back at Stan "I'd like that. How about twelve-ish?" 

"I'll be here." She walked with Stan to the door and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving. 

I headed into the kitchen to take care of the dinner dishes and to give them a chance to 'talk'. 

"Benton, I know that look. Stan is a nice guy, and I would like to spend sometime with him." 

Ben sighed and sat down on the couch. "Maggie, I just want what's best for you."  
"I am old enough to make my own decisions. I've been doing it for years." She sat down beside him as she spoke. 

"Maggie, you are just passing through. Perhaps it would be better not to get...attached." 

"I am a big girl Benton. Now I don't want to discuss this anymore. It's either that or I'm going to stay in a hotel."  
Ben opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He knew it was highly unlikely he would get her to see things from his point of view. 

"Understood" he finally conceded. 

* 

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to get ready for bed. Maggie, the sofa opens up and I'll bring you some blankets and a pillow."  
"That's quite all right. I'd actually prefer to sleep on your patio and I have my bedroll." 

She was too much like Ben "all right." I leaned over and gave Ben a kiss. "Good night Maggie." 

"Night" 

I changed into a silk teddy and putting my robe over it, went into the bathroom to wash up. When I came back into the bedroom, Ben was there and I helped him off with his sling and clothes. When he went into the bathroom to wash up, I dug into my dresser and took out the item I had stashed earlier. 

Ben smiled when he saw me standing beside the bed and followed my gaze. I watched as he looked at the mango I had placed on his pillow and when he finally looked back at me, I slowly untied the belt on my robe and let it fall from my shoulders. 

Ben's eyes trailed up and down my body and he looked back down at the mango. When I saw the hugh smile spread across his face, I swayed up to him and wrapped my one arm around his neck, while tracing my other finger down his chest. "I don't suppose you want to finish what you started in the kitchen earlier, do you?" 

************ 

************ 

Sitting on the patio, I tried to quell the butterflies in my stomach. I knew I should have told Ben, but I didn't want him to worry. Looking at my watch, I noticed only three minutes had passed since the last time I glanced at it. 

Why am I getting so nervous? I thought to myself. It isn't as if I'm never going to tell him. I just want to find out myself before I say anything. Quite the logical choice I reminded myself. I practically jumped when the cordless phone rang, and fumbled to push the talk button. 

"Hello?.. Yes, this is Analise..." I looked back down at my watch "certainly, I'll be there in about a half hour. Thank-you." After I hung up the phone, I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. 

"Bad news?" Maggie asked from the doorway. 

"What? Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. No, I just need to go somewhere." 

She came out and sat down beside me. "I can tell something's been bothering you. I know I haven't known you long, but you can talk to me." 

I considered her words for a few minutes and finally nodded "it's nothing really, I just haven't been...feeling well lately. So the other day when Ben was at the consulate, I, I went to see my doctor. That was his office on the phone. He wants to speak with me." 

"Nothing serious I hope?" she said as she placed her hand on top of mine. 

"I'm sure it isn't. I...uh..better get going if I'm gonna make it on time. Would you be able to watch the twins?" 

"You don't have to ask, I love being around them." Maggie smiled at me. 

"Thanks." We headed into the apartment and I grabbed my purse and keys. "I should be back soon."  
"Take your time." 

** 

Ben stared down at the stack of paper work sitting on his desk and sighed. Perhaps he shouldn't have taken so long off of work. Not that Analise would have let him come back without the doctor's o.k. He smiled at the thought of last night. It was the first time in the past week he wasn't sorry to hear the word 'mangos'. 

Turning his attention back to the file in front of him, Ben shook his hand out. Although he was ambidextrous he hadn't used his left hand to write in a long time and it was cramping up on him. Finally looking at the clock, he noticed it was 11:30 and thoughts of Stan's 'date' with his sister overtook him. 

Perhaps they could all eat lunch together today? We could all go to a nice restaurant and spend some time together. I'm sure Analise would love to go, and it would give him the perfect opportunity to keep an eye on Stan. He picked up the receiver and propping it in the crook of his neck, Ben had dialed half the number before changing his mind and hanging it up. 

Maggie would never go for it. Neither would Analise he was sure. A knock at the door caught his attention and he stood as Meg entered his office. 

"Relax Constable. Are you planning on seeing Analise this afternoon?" 

"Well, I was thinking about taking her to lunch." 

"Good. I tried calling but Maggie said she was at the doctor's. When you see her, let her know I need to speak with her." 

Ben wasn't listening anymore, his mind was stuck on those few words his commanding officer uttered. 'She's at the doctor's'. Analise hates doctors he thought to himself. Why was she there? Did something happen? And why didn't she tell him? 

"Constable!" Ben jumped slightly 

"Sorry sir. What were you saying?" 

She gave him an odd look. "Just ask Analise to give me a call." 

"Yes sir." 

As soon as she left the room, Ben picked up the phone and called his house. 

"Hello?" 

"Maggie, it's Benton. I just spoke with Inspector Thatcher. Is Analise at the doctor's?" 

"Yes, she left about an hour ago. The doctor called her. Is something wrong?" She could hear the worry in his voice. 

"No, nothing a-tall. Thank you kindly." 

Ben picked up his stetson and headed out the door. 

********* 

I nervously twisted the strap on my purse as the doctor looked in my file. It seemed to take forever for the test results to come back and each day had me more nervous than the previous one. 

Finally he looked up and smiled at me "let me start by saying that I'm glad I didn't have to have your husband drag you into my office this time." 

I smiled at him "Was I that bad Dr. Arns?" 

"Let's just say you were one of my more 'stubborn' patients. This must have been worrying you a great deal for you to come in on your own." 

I swallowed and nodded my head. 

He picked up the chart and smiled at me. "Don't worry, you're not pregnant." 

The relief was so immense I had to lean back into the chair. Thank God! "Then why do I feel sick, and dizzy. Sometimes I get so lightheaded I think I'm going to pass out, I get real shaky and I've been very irritable lately. Even little things are getting to me. Plus I've been more tired than usual." 

"The tests we did show that you have an iron deficiency and low blood sugar. It's common after giving birth, especially if you breast feed. With the twins, your body is working overtime to make sure the babies get what they need. How has your appetite been?"  
"Not too good." 

"You need to take better care of yourself. If you don't, it's going to take a bigger toll on body than what it has. Make sure you eat plenty of green vegetables and get as many sources of iron as possible. When your sugar drops, drink orange juice" 

I considered what he said and asked another question. "Why haven't I had a period since the babies were born? It's been three months." 

"When breast feeding, your body naturally stops menstruating. Depending on how often you nurse, and the amount, some women can go for a year or more without going through their monthly cycle. Also, have you been under a lot of stress lately?"  
"More than my fair share." 

"That can also have an impact. I will give you a prescription for some potassium and iron pills. I expect you to take them regularly." 

"You're sure I'm not pregnant?" I just had to ask one more time. 

"Positive." He came around the desk and together we went into the lobby. When we reached the reception's desk he spoke again. 

"Mrs. Fraser needs to make a follow-up appointment for three weeks from now" as she typed into her computer, he took out a prescription pad and handed me two slips. "Get these filled right away, and get some rest. I mean that."  
"I will, I promise." The receptionist handed me a reminder card. Thanking her, I turned to go and just about had a heart attack to see Ben no more than five feet away, sitting in a chair, staring intently at me. 

"Ben! What are you doing here?" I unconsciously backed into the counter. 

He didn't speak, just gave me a look I hadn't seen in a long time. Not since before he told me about Victoria. He was distancing himself from me. 

Ben stood and placed his hat on his head. I noticed he wasn't wearing the sling anymore, and he walked over to the door, opened it and looked back over at me. I followed him out the door and he pressed the button on the elevator. 

The entire ride was in silence and when we reached the street, Ben hailed a cab. He still hadn't said a word to me although he did hold the door open so I could get in. 

"Where to?" 

Ben gave our address so quietly, I was wondering if the cabbie even heard it, but he pulled away from the curb. 

I didn't know what to say to him, and I knew that this wasn't the right time. Why were his eyes shadowed like that? When we reached the apartment, he paid the driver as I got out of the cab. Following me up to the apartment, he wouldn't make eye contact. 

I was surprised to see Stan and Maggie sitting on the couch. "I'm so sorry!" I had forgot all about them having a lunch date and looked down at my watch. It was almost one o'clock. 

"That's all right, we were getting to know each other better." Maggie said. "Everything ok?" 

"Just fine. You two better get going." I said giving her the best smile I could manage. 

Stan stood up and headed over to Ben who was still standing by the door. "You ok? You don't look so good."  
"Fine." Ben's one word answer didn't do anything except cause Stan to look at the both of us. 

"Uh, I think we should get going now." Stan said as he opened the door and waited for Maggie. 

After they were gone, I looked over at Ben who was still standing near the door, staring at me. 

"What?" I asked, bracing myself for a confrontation. 

Ben looked down as he slowly let out a breath. "Why didn't you tell me?" His voice held an eerie calm. 

"That I was going to the doctor?" 

He didn't say anything as he sat down on the couch. After a moment of indecision, I joined him, but made sure I sat on the other end. 

"I went the other day and the doctor ran some tests. I didn't want to worry you, and I knew you would if I told you." 

He seemed to be considering my words. "Tests?" 

Now it was my turn to look down. "I hadn't been feeling well lately, and I was getting lightheaded and dizzy, nauseous. I thought I may have been pregnant." 

"And you didn't feel I had a right to know? Look at me." 

I looked at him and didn't quite know what to say. "I'm not Ben." 

"That's not the point. This isn't the first time you've kept something important from me Analise. Why don't you trust me?"  
"Trust you? I do trust you! I trust you with my life. Why would you think that just because I didn't want you to worry about something that I wouldn't trust you?" 

"What should I think when I find out by accident that my wife is at the doctor?" His voice was getting louder now and it was the closest I had ever seen him to yelling. 

"That I didn't want to worry you for no reason! We've both been under a lot of stress and I didn't think you needed to worry about me on top of everything else." 

He turned his face away from me "Don't you think I worried about you today?" He was outright yelling now and I was just as upset. 

"There was no reason to worry, I just had to get the test results!" I yelled back.  
"And?" 

"I told you I'm not pregnant!" I said as I crossed my arms in front of me. 

"What aren't you telling me?" Ben's face was set, and I could tell he was really livid. 

"Nothing! I just need to eat better, and my blood sugar and iron is low. I would have told you that when you got home today!"  
"Is there anything else?" His voice had gone down a notch now. 

I shrugged "nothing much, I'm just supposed to take it easy. Not let *stress* get to me." I thought to myself how this conversation was really helping. "Look I don't want to argue with you Ben. You keep things from me too."  
"Such as?" 

"Where's your sling? I know you don't wear it when I'm not around. Even though you know how I feel." 

"Don't change the subject." 

"It's the same subject Ben. Where is it?" 

"I've decided not to wear it anymore." 

"You didn't bother to discuss *that* with me." 

"There's nothing to discuss." Ben folded his arms and looked at me hard. 

"You're right. I guess we don't have anything to discuss, do we?" I said as I got up and went to the door. 

"Where are you going?" 

"I don't know Ben. All I know is that I don't like the look in your eyes. You've put your 'walls' back up and I certainly don't deserve that." 

"Analise" he said as he came up to me. "Don't go." 

"Why shouldn't I?" 

"Because I love you." 

"Then why are you acting like this? Why are you shutting me out?" 

Ben ran his hands across his face and let out a breath. "I don't know Analise. I just don't want anything happen to you." 

"So why are you shutting me out?" I was busying myself playing with the doily on the credenza so I wouldn't have to look at him. 

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. I was just so worried about you when Meg said you had gone to the doctor, I guess I let my worst fears get to me and I tried to protect myself by ---" 

"By shutting me out." 

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest. "We certainly are something aren't we?" 

"What do you mean by that?" I asked the defensive edge returning to my voice. 

He kissed the top of my head "the only time we ever seem to argue or misunderstand each other is when our health is involved." 

I had never thought about it that way. He was right. I thought back to the mountain when we couldn't find shelter, when I found out I was pregnant, the kidnapping. An involuntary shudder went through me with that thought and I held Ben tighter. When we were up at the cabin and I went for a walk, when I went to the movies with Meg and Frannie and, now there was this. 

"Maybe we just can't stand the thought of something happening to one of us." I whispered. Of being alone again. I added to myself. 

"It does seem logical." He tilted my chin up and I was relieved to see the 'walls' gone. 

"Please don't shut me out like that again Ben." He leaned down and gave me a kiss. "I'll try not to." 

  
"Why don't you lie down for a little while. The babies will be up soon." 

"What are you going to do?"  
He reached over and picked up my prescriptions off the credenza. "I am going to get these filled and finish up at work. I'll be home soon." 

******************** 

"So... I thought we could grab something to eat at this little Italian place over by the park. If that's ok with you." Stan opened the car door for Maggie as he spoke and was relieved when she smiled at him. Actually, he had the whole afternoon planned for them. He figured they could take a walk in the park when lunch was over and maybe they could go skating from there if she didn't want to kick him to the curb by then. 

"It sounds wonderful." 

"Cool." He waited until she was inside the car before shutting the door gently and ran around to the drivers side. Yes! He thought to himself. This was going to be perfect. 

"Well" he said as he started the GTO. 

"Well" Maggie replied brushing her hands against her jeans. "How do you like working with my brother?" 

Stan laughed "it aint boring, that's for sure." His smile disappeared a little and his voice became quiet. "ya know, when Vecchio came back, I thought things would change between us. I thought that he would go back to being the 'real' Ray's partner, and I would be out of the loop." 

"Did that happen?" Maggie asked when he didn't continue 

"No. Not like I thought it would. Frase' was real glad to see him and at first they did everything together, but he never made me feel like I was second best. 'Officially', me and Ray are partners, and Fraser helps both of us out." He shrugged "now that he's got a family, he doesn't hang out, eat pizza and watch ball games as much, but who can blame him for that? I would do the same thing." 

"I always wanted a family." Maggie said softly "Casey and I... We never had a chance." 

Stan stiffened "I'm sorry for bringing it up." 

"It's all right. What about you?" 

"My wife... Ex wife didn't want any. I did though, I wanted a whole bunch." 

Maggie laughed and placed her hand on his arm. "Who knows Stan, there still may be hope for you yet."  
His skin felt tingly where she touched him and he cleared his throat "here we are." He parked the car and they headed into the restaurant. 

************ 

Meg looked up from her desk when she heard the door open. "Ah...Constable, did you relay my message?"   
Oh dear! With everything happening, he had forgotten all about that. "No sir. You see, something came up and it slipped my mind."  
"It slipped your mind?" She had a hard time believing that. "What's that in your hand?" 

Ben looked down at the bag of medicine "It's Analise's prescription."  
"Is she ill?" Meg thought she only had a check up or something. She seemed fine last night. 

"No sir, not really. She has just been under a lot of stress, and the doctor prescribed some vitamins for her." It wasn't really a lie, if he thought about it. Ben didn't know how much she wanted their friends to know 

Meg walked over to the other side of her desk, and leaning against it, crossed her arms. 

"Hey, anyone in here?" 

They both turned at the sound of Ray's voice coming from the foyer. "In here Detective" Meg called. 

"Hey, what's up?" He was beaming from ear to ear and they both knew it had something to do with last night. 

"You seem to be in a chipper mood today Vecchio." Meg said looking at the smiling man. 

"I am."  
"Does this by chance have anything to do with Ms. Kennedy?" Ben knew the answer before he asked. 

"Benny, she's wonderful! She's smart, funny, and she's not afraid to speak her mind, puts all the cards on the table." 

"I take it you have plans to see her again?" Meg was outright smiling now. 

"As a matter of fact, I do. We are going out tonight. I'm going to take her to the fanciest restaurant in Chicago, and then I thought we could go dancing." Ray clasped his hands together and rubbed them as he spoke.  
"I'm sure she'll enjoy it very much Ray." Ben encouraged his friend. He thought of how different Ray's idea of a date was different from his. A small frown crossed his face as he thought back to the beginning of his relationship with Analise. He didn't really take her out to places like Ray was describing. When they were out in the woods, they had spent every moment together, and when they returned, their relationship seemed to jump the 'normal' rituals people went through to become more acquitted. 

Did Analise enjoy going to fancy restaurants? If she did, she never went out of her way to mention it. Would she prefer to go to the opera or have a picnic in the park? 

"Hey Benny, snap out of it." Ray said snapping his fingers in front of the Mountie's face. "Where did you go?" 

"I'm sorry Ray, I was just thinking about Analise." 

"Yeah, I bet you were" he said with a big grin on his face. "So you about finished here?" 

Ben looked at his watch "No, I have a few more things to do. I'll walk home"  
"ok then, I gotta go get ready. Inspector" Ray said as he left the room. They could here him whistling as he left the building. 

"Will there be anything else sir?" Ben asked, hoping she wouldn't bring up their earlier conversation. 

She was still looking off in the direction of the door "what? Oh, no Fraser, that will be all." 

"Thank you sir." Ben made his way to his office and sat down, determined to finish the pile of papers in front of him. 

No more than an hour had passed before he knew it was hopeless. He couldn't stop thinking about Analise. They both needed a break, which didn't seem to be happening in the near future with his sister visiting, and waiting to hear about the transfer. That's not to mention all the back work he had to do. However he did promise her some alone time. Certainly there had to be something he could come up with. 

"Hey Frase', you busy?" Frannie asked from his doorway. 

"Oh, I'm sorry Franchesca, I didn't hear you come in." Ben stood to greet her and motioned towards a chair. "How may I be of service." Over the past year that he had been with Analise, the fear he felt around Ray's sister had disappeared. She had become a good friend. 

"I was in the neighborhood, you know...." 

"Know what?" 

"You know" she said gesturing with her hands. 

"I'm quite sure I don't Franchesca, perhaps if you could elucidate...." 

She sighed and placed her fingertips on her temples "I just thought I'd drop by and visit." 

"Oh, well, I'm glad you 'dropped by' then" Ben smiled at her. 

"Yeah well, no bid deal. Hey, you planning on doing anything special with your sister? It has been a couple of years since she's been down here."  
"I had planned on spending some time with her, Stan seems to have manipulated most of her time so far though." Has it been that long? Ben thought to himself. Years...YEAR! 

It finally dawned on Ben and he scrambled for his calendar.   
"What is it Frase'?" 

He looked up briefly "a year" he said as he mumbled some calculations. Frannie leaned over his shoulder "that's last years calendar Fraser." 

"I know." He was quiet for another minute or so "Great Scott!" He said looking up, staring at the confused woman in front of him. 

"Do you realize what date is coming up this Friday?" He asked her. When she shook her head no, he continued. 

"No matter. Franchesca, would you be willing to do Analise and myself a hugh favor and watch the twins for us this Friday?"  
"Yeah, sure, it's not like I have anything better planned." She answered rolling her eyes. 

"You are a life savor! Mums the word though, I don't want Analise finding out ahead of time." 

"What are you planning?" She said with a sly smile on her face. 

"Promise you wont tell?" 

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Frannie replied as she crossed her fingers over her heart. 

"I wouldn't want you to die on our account..." 

"Fraser!" 

He took her arm and as he lead her out of the office, he spoke quietly to her. 

************** 

I carried a load of laundry into the bedroom and started to put it away, humming to myself. Although I had only been taking the pills the doctor gave me for a few days, I felt immensely better. Maggie had been a big help around the house with the babies too. She seemed to not be able to get enough of them. I was going to miss her when she leaves. 

Frannie was coming over in a little bit and we were all supposed to go shopping. I was glad for that, we hadn't had much of a chance to be together lately. 

"Analise?" I turned to see Maggie standing in the doorway. 

I looked up from the dresser "you don't have to stand in the doorway. Get in here." I teased. "What's up?" 

She sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at her hands. "I've been thinking a lot lately about my transfer."  
"Do you have to decide soon?" 

"More like I want to." Maggie sighed and stared out the window "after I put the men away that killed my husband, I thought this feeling would go away, but it didn't. I love being at Inuvik, I've always felt at home in the Territories."  
"But?" I knew there was a but coming. 

"But everything reminds me of Casey. Things we would do together, memories we would make. I...I can't keep facing it everyday."  
"Oh Maggie, I'm sorry" I said as I sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 

She took a deep breath. "Anyway, that's why I put in for a transfer. The only problem is, I can't think of anyplace I'd rather be. I put in for a city position, thinking that at least I wouldn't have to be reminded of him every time I look out at the tundra, or walk in the woods." Maggie ran her hands across her face and propped her elbows on her knees, resting her chin in her hands. "They've offered me Toronto, or Hauerive."  
"Hauerive? I've never heard of that."  
"It's in New Brunswick, east coast. I don't know what to do. Neither one of those places sound too appealing. I wanted to get away from the memories, but...."  
"I understand. Have you said any of this to Ben?"  
She shook her head no slowly, and sighed. I thought hard for a minute as I studied her. 

"Maggie, how do you feel about Stan?" I asked. 

Her head came up at that question, and I see a familiar light in her eyes. One that already tells me her answer. "I like him. A lot. He's wild, and funny. He always seems to be living on the spur of the moment. He...reminds me a lot of Casey." She was smiling to herself and I knew she really liked him. When her smile faded, I knelt in front of her. 

"What is it Maggie?" 

"Nothing. I was hoping I would be able to get to know him better. I leave in three days though, and there is going to be a whole lot of distance between us." 

"I'm sorry." 

"So am I." 

"Well, let's try not to think about that now. We still have three whole days left and I'm sure we can figure out *some* way to have fun!" I said trying to cheer her up. "Frannie will be here any minute, and we are going on a shopping spree."  
"I'm not really into shopping, Analise." 

"Nonsense, everyone is into shopping. You buy groceries, don't you? And I know you buy clothes... And hey, you've never been shopping with Frannie and me. In the least, when you get to your next duty station, you can tell them 'you survived Chicago'." 

We both laughed at that and got the babies ready to go out. 

******************** 

I watched with amusement as Frannie held up one evening gown after another to Maggie as the Mountie rejected one after another. Frannie wasn't giving up though, she was determined to find one both of them would approve of. I pitied Maggie for a minute, thinking back to when I picked out my wedding dress. 

A simple black gown caught my attention, and picking it up, I held it out in front of myself and viewed the image in the mirror. 

"That's beautiful Analise" I jumped slightly, I hadn't heard Frannie approach. "Are you going to try it on?" 

"There's no reason to. Next month we will be home and I don't think there are too many opportunities to go ball dancing, or out to a fancy restaurant." I said as I placed it back on the rack. 

Frannie looked at me oddly for a minute and pulled me to the side so Maggie couldn't hear. "Hey, you're not regretting moving to Canada are you?" I couldn't tell if that was hope in her voice or not. 

I answered quietly. "No, I'm not regretting that. It's just, well, I've always enjoyed dressing up and going to fancy places just as much as I do camping and being outdoors. Ben just never seemed to be the kind of guy to get into all that, so I... Well, I guess I've come to accept that. I miss that sometimes." 

Frannie looked at me for a minute and picked the dress back off the rack as she grabbed my elbow. "Try this on." 

"Frannie" I protested. Why bother? I thought to myself. Maggie had joined us and she was of no help. I think she was just happy Frannie wasn't attacking her anymore. One final shove and I found myself in a dressing room with the dress. I could hear Frannie arguing with Maggie again, so it came as no surprise to me when the door beside me opened, and I could hear a few 'canadian' metaphors being mumbled. 

Knowing the quickest thing I could do would be to try the dress on, I changed and looked at myself in the mirror. It did look good. The dress went to ankle length with a long slit up the side, it fit rather snug and the top was a simple scoop cut that revealed enough, but not too much. Turning, I really liked the back with the low scooped back, and crisscrossed straps. 

"Hey, you guys sure are taking a long time. Hurry up!" Frannie called from the other side of the door. Taking a deep breath, I stepped out at the same time Maggie did. 

Frannie's hands flew up to her face and she covered her mouth. "You two look great!" 

I looked at Maggie and couldn't believe it, she looked like a totally different person. Her dress was also ankle length, and it was a emerald green color with a off the shoulder look. She was stunning. 

"You look great Maggie. That dress is definitely you." I said and Frannie wholeheartedly agreed. 

"I really don't think...."  
"Nonsense! It's perfect. Besides, when was the last time you bought something like this for yourself?"  
"Actually I nev---"  
"I didn't think so. Now all we gotta get you is shoes to match and some 'personals' to go with it."  
"Frannie, this really isn't necessary." Frannie had stopped for breath and Maggie had been finally able to complete a sentence. 

I stood back with my arms crossed, smiling at the two women. They reminded me so much of their brothers and the way they argue with each other. As if on cue, they both stopped and looked over at me the same time. 

"And what's so funny?" Frannie asked. 

"You two remind me of Ray and Ben." I laughed. 

"Ha-ha" Frannie said and rolled her eyes. Maggie just looked at both of us like we lost our minds. 

"You might as well get it Maggie, Frannie wont leave you alone until you do." I said. 

"And what about you?" Maggie pointed to my dress. "Are you going to get that?" 

I walked over to the three way mirror and looked at myself again. "I'd like to, but it wouldn't be practical."  
Frannie threw her hands up in the air "you've only been married about a month and you're already starting to sound like Fraser." 

I laughed at that and decided to buy it. "Ok, you win. I'll get it."  
"Good! Now both of you go change, I want to try something on." 

After four more hours, we finally left the mall heavy laden with packages as I tried to push the double stroller. I took a side glance at Maggie, she seemed more relaxed than what she had been, and I was hoping Stan would have an opportunity to see some of the things she bought before she leaves. 

************ 

I went to unlock the door to the apartment, just as it flew open to reveal a smiling Ben Fraser. "Hi, I'm glad you're home." He said taking some packages from the top of the stroller and opening the door wide so we could get through. 

"Is something wrong?" I asked frowning. 

He leaned over and nibbled my neck, "nothing's wrong. I just missed everyone. The house was just too quiet." 

"I hear that" I said kissing him back, while I caressed his cheek. 

"I'll just put these in the other room" Maggie smiled as she quickly left. Ben, never one to miss an opportunity, dropped the packages he was holding, and grasped me around the waist, pulling me to him and kissing me deeply. 

When he finally let go, I was breathing heavily and staring at him. What on earth brought *that* on? Not that I minded it, but....wow! "I missed you" he whispered in my ear as he held me close. 

"I...I love you Ben." It was the only thing I could think of to say. It didn't seem to be enough though. Ben smiled at me and sliding his one hand down my arm, he captured my hand and brought it to his face, kissing my palm lightly. When I looked up at him, I saw his eyes were closed, and he had a small smile on his lips. That one little movement caused my whole body to respond to him. 

Ben finally opened his eyes and looked down at me. "I love you too Analise." His voice was hoarse and I wanted to stay there forever in his embrace. Jacinda picked that moment to cry and I sighed in frustration, resting my head on Ben's chest. He squeezed me gently and let go, moving to pick up his daughter. 

"Hey... What's all this fussing for?" He said as he picked her up and placed her on his good shoulder. "Looks like someone could use a diaper change." He said as he took her into the nursery. I picked up Robert and followed suit. 

"There now, isn't that better? I think it is... Yes it is..." Ben said to Jacinda in a baby voice. He was so sweet when he did that! I wasn't expecting Ben to turn around suddenly and blushed when he caught me staring at him. 

"Did I ever tell you how cute you look when you blush?" Although his voice was low, it caused me to jump.  
"Not that I recall." I said as I brushed past him to change Robert. I could feel heat radiate from Ben as he came up from behind. His body was brushing mine slightly. "You know, if you keep this up, your sister is going to think you can't control your urges." I added. 

"She'll think that I love my wife with all my heart and be happy for me." 

I laughed at that one. "Sure she will." I picked up Robert and turned to face Ben. His eyes were full of mischief and I knew I wasn't going to get much sleep tonight. We continued our 'conversation' until we reached the living room. Maggie came and took Robert from me and I put away the stroller and supplies from earlier. 

"So did you have a pleasant time today?" Ben asked Maggie as he settled onto the couch. 

"It was fun, yes. I'm not sure if I will be up for shopping with Frannie anytime soon, but all in all, it was enjoyable." She said as she played with the baby. 

"What do you two want to do tonight?" I asked joining them as I opened the Pepsi I got out of the fridge. 

Ben looked over at Maggie. "I hadn't really made plans. Anything is fine with me." 

"It doesn't matter." She replied. 

I could see the 'Fraser' genes kicking into over drive and knew they could spend half the night discussing this back and forth without coming any closer to a decision. "What about you Analise? Is there anything you'd like to do?" Maggie asked me. 

"Nope. I can't think of a single thing." That is, until late tonight, I thought to myself. I looked at Ben as I spoke, and I knew he got the message. 

I was surprised by a knock on the door, but not surprised to see Stan. "Why hello there." I beamed at him. He had been spending an unordinary amount of time with Maggie since she arrived, and I would have been surprised if he didn't show up at least once today. 

Stan kissed my cheek while squeezing my hand as he came into the living room. "Hi all." 

"Ah.. Stan. What brings you here?" Ben asked not bothering to get up. He still wasn't too keen on the idea of the detective being interested in his sister. 

"Nothin' much. I just thought I'd stop by, see how everyone was doing..." He managed to look really uncomfortable as he went to sit down. At first he was going to sit beside Maggie, but a look from Ben made him alter his course and head for a chair. 

"You want a soda?" I asked trying to break the 'communication' between him and Ben. 

"Yeah, sure." 

"So, anything new down at the station?" Maggie asked and was happy when Stan smiled at her. 

"Nope, it's been real quiet, for once anyway." 

"We were just trying to figure out what to do tonight Stan. Any ideas?" I asked as I handed him a soda and sat down beside Ben. 

"Well, there is a symphony giving a concert in the park tonight. It starts at eight. It's supposed to be real good. You bring a blanket or some chairs." 

"I didn't know you liked classical music Stan." Ben said knowing full well the cop would rather impale himself with a knife before listening to a symphony. 

"Well you know me, I love to dance. The music is a given." Stan quipped back. 

"I think that's a lovely idea." Maggie said looking at the two men. 

"I can't argue there." I agreed. "We could pack a light basket, and take a blanket. It will be fun!" 

I knew Ben had to like that idea. He really loved the arts. The only thing he didn't seem to like was Stan showing an interest in Maggie. Maybe I'll have to have a talk with him tonight. 

"What about Ray? You think he'd like to go?" I asked. 

"Naw, he's taking Jill out to some fancy restaurant again." Stan supplied. 

"She sure is lucky" I said halfway to myself. When I caught the look on Ben's face, I quickly added "I mean, to be spending so much time with him." I didn't know if he believed me or not, but he didn't say anything. 

"Well, we have about two hours before the concert, so I am going to get a shower." I said thinking that there was still enough time to pack a basket and get the babies ready. 

* 

"Where is everyone?" I asked walking into the living room as I towel dried my hair. Ben was smiling from ear to ear, and I sat down beside him. 

"What?"  
"Maggie and Stan took the babies over to Ma's house. I thought the concert would be more enjoyable if we didn't have any distractions. They are going to meet us there later." He said as he pulled me to him. 

"Oh, well you are just full of surprises tonight aren't you?" 

"Uh-huh." He mumbled as he placed his fingers on my face and brushed them across my lips. 

"Shhh" Ben whispered as I started to say something, and ever so slowly descended on my lips. The kiss was light, almost teasing, and I felt his hand slide up my side and brush against my breast as he deepened it. When he finally pulled back, I couldn't have spoke if I wanted to. 

Ben allowed a small smile to play across his lips as he picked me up to carry me into the bedroom. 

"Ben, your arm!" I reminded him as I tried to get down, but he only held me tighter. 

He gently placed me on the bed and stared down at me, as if he was trying to memorize every detail. I reached for the tie to my satin robe, and jumped slightly when Ben stilled my hands. 

He slowly ran his fingers along the edge of my robe and I shivered as his touch strayed to my breasts, automatically arching towards him as my head fell back. I could hear him breathing heavily, my own breath keeping pace. I watched as he fumbled with the knot of my belt, wanting to help, but knowing this was something he wanted to do. 

When he finally managed to untie it, he slowly pushed the material open and off my shoulders. 

"Analise" Ben managed to whisper as raked his gaze across my body. He leaned over me and started to kiss my lips, moving to my jaw. I heard him moan and press himself against me as he moved lower, and I wondered how he could know my body so well... 

******* 

Ben held the picnic basket in his good hand, and mine with the other. I was carrying a blanket for us to sit on. There certainly were a lot of people who turned out for the concert, but Ben had no trouble spotting Maggie and Stan. Dief was having a ball running to and fro, no doubt thinking of all the food he would be able to pilfer tonight. 

"Hey, we were wondering if you two would ever get here." Stan said with a knowing smile that caused Ben to fidget. 

I looked at Maggie, and I knew she had been talking out of turn. I made a mental note to remind myself to thank her though for arranging some 'alone' time for Ben and myself. 

"How are the babies?" Ben asked changing the subject trying not to fidget. 

"They're sleeping soundly." Maggie assured him. 

"So where do you guys want to set up?" I asked looking around. A lot of good spots were already taken. 

"Over there." Both Maggie and Ben said at the same time and surprised, turned to smile at each other. 

"There it is." Stan agreed. It only took a few minutes to set up and get the food ready, and by the time the music started, we had eaten and were lying next to each other. 

I really felt sorry for Maggie. Although I had convinced Ben to ease up on the two of them, Diefenbaker had other ideas. As soon as Stan tried to lie down beside Maggie, he wedged himself between the two and let out a warning growl. 

"Oh come on! Fraser, call Dief off." Stan whined, exasperated. Dealing with Ben was one thing, but the wolf? 

"I'm terribly sorry Stan, he is somewhat over protective of Maggie."  
"Yeah, well tell him to protect somewhere else." The cop mumbled. 

"I can't Stan." 

"Why not?" 

"Because he's deaf." 

I shook my head, Ben was enjoying egging him on too much. It was time to put my two cents in. "That's all right Stan, I'll come lay beside you." 

Stan looked over at me and smiled, but as I started to sit up, I heard Ben call Dief away. Maggie smiled as she laid down beside Stan, and I snuggled closer to Ben. "Thank you" I whispered. 

"Well, it isn't as if you gave me much of a choice, now is it?" He replied. 

"Oh come on Ben" I said low enough so they couldn't hear me "when was the last time you saw your sister this happy? Don't you want her to have as much happiness as we do?" 

I could tell he was thinking about what I'd said, and his only reply was to hold me closer, as he kissed my forehead. I settled back into his chest, and wrapped my arms around him. Life couldn't get any better than this. I thought to myself. 

** 

As the music washed over us, I heard Ben sigh and looked up to see his eyes closed. I had asked him once before about that when we were at home and he would listen to music, and he responded by telling me it was his way of allowing the music to encompass him. I smiled as I thought of how he never ceases to amaze me with his outlook on things. 

I shifted slightly to look over at Maggie and Stan. He was propped against a tree trunk now and Maggie was leaning against him, his arms wrapped around her protectively. This was definitely a good idea. 

"Are you uncomfortable?" Ben asked raising his head to look at me. 

"No, I'm sorry." I settled into the crook of his arm again. Being out here under the stars reminded me of last summer, and I couldn't help but run my hand across his chest in a caressing motion. 

The music faded away and I couldn't believe it was intermission already. I moved over when Ben nudged me and I watched his muscles move as he stood and stretched, rubbing his injured shoulder. Tomorrow he had another therapy appointment, and I was determined to go with him. Let's see what Jill thinks about him not wearing his sling. Besides, I wanted to see first hand what she thinks of Ray. 

Ben smiled down at me and held out his hand to help me up. "Anyone know where a bathroom is?" I asked looking around. 

"Yeah, it's over that-a-way." Stan pointed to a building some distance away. 

"I think I'll join you." Maggie added. 

"I'll go to. It will give me a chance to stretch my legs." I looked at Ben when he spoke, knowing that since it was dark, he was along to make sure nothing happened to Maggie or myself. 

"Yeah, I guess I could use a walk too." Not wanting to be left out Stan added. 

Ben wrapped his arm around my waist as we headed over. As we neared the building, we could hear a child crying and Dief took off in that direction. Ben and Stan exchanged looks. 

Ben looked at me "Wait here." He said as he, Stan and Maggie took off after the wolf. 

Wait here? I know he isn't serious. When I caught up with them around a corner, I almost ran into Ben, not expecting them to be standing there. Dief was sitting patiently, as a girl about 8 or 9 years old held him tightly, as she cried. 

Maggie and Stan approached her, and I was about to when Ben captured my arm. "I told you to wait for me back there." Ben's face was etched with worry. 

"You didn't say please" I replied, trying to find someway to avoid the conversation we were about to have. 

"Analise, anything could have been happening. What would you have done if someone had a gun? Or worse?" 

"There is no gun Ben, just a frightened child. Now lets go see what is wrong." I walked towards the group and didn't turn back when I heard Ben sigh. 

"Hi there." I said smiling at the girl. She didn't make eye contact with me, and I turned to Stan. "What's going on?" 

He shrugged his shoulders "probably just lost, she wont say anything." 

I looked around but didn't see anyone in the looking for her. Ben hunkered down in front of the girl and gave her one of his winning smiles. "Hello. My name is Constable Benton Fraser, of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. This gentleman here is Detective Stanley Kowalski, he's a police officer. This is my wife Analise, and my sister Maggie. She is also a mounted policeman. We would like to help you, but we need you to tell us who you are, and where your parents are." 

Stan sighed impatiently as Ben talked to the girl. "Fraser, do ya gotta go through all that with everyone we meet?" 

"I'm sorry Stan, I just wanted to make her feel at ease with us." He turned his attention back to the little girl. "And this here is Diefenbaker." 

When he mentioned the wolf, the little girl held onto him tighter, as if he would take her new friend away from her. "Can you tell us your name?" 

She didn't respond to Ben and I looked around again, to see a woman running through the park, stopping people briefly and then continuing. 

"Hello!" I yelled and waved my arms at her "are you looking for a little girl?" She looked around to see where the voice was coming from, and when she spied me, she headed in our direction at a dead run. When she was close enough she saw the girl and ran straight for her, scooping her into her arms and hugging tightly as she cried hysterically. The little girl was hugging her just as hard. 

"Oh my baby...I was so worried about you!" She was saying rocking the small child back and forth. Finally realizing we were here, she looked up "thank you so much, I thought I'd never find her." She said through her tears. After a time, she pulled back and made eye contact with the girl. Her hands started moving as she spoke. "Don't ever run off like that again. You scared mommy half to death!"  
Ben cocked his head to the side "she's deaf?" He asked the mother.  
She stood and looked at him. "Yes, we were playing by the swings, and I only turned my back for a minute. When I looked up she was gone. I don't know what.." He voice broke as fresh tears streamed down her cheeks. Ben smiled understandingly at the distraut woman and handed her a kerchief. "Thank you. For everything." 

"It was no trouble a-tall." Ben replied. He then surprised me by kneeling down by the girl and signing to her. After a moment, she smiled and signed back. 

"Since when do you know how to sign?" I asked amazed. 

"Oh, well when I was growing up, there was a book in my grandmother's library and I--"  
"understood" I said cutting him off. The girl was petting Dief again and signing to him. "What did you say to her?"  
"I told her that he was deaf too." 

The mother thanked us again and after prying her daughter away from the wolf, headed back in the same direction she had come. 

********** 

"I'm going to miss you" I heard Ben say to Maggie, as I walked into the living room. She was leaving tomorrow morning. 

Maggie leaned over and hugged Ben, "It isn't like we wont keep in touch.". 

"I know." 

When she saw me, she pulled back and smiled, causing Ben to look in my direction also. I felt like I intruded on a very private moment, and I had. "Sorry, I'll just go and..." I started to say as I pointed back over my shoulder, but Maggie cut me off. "Don't. You're my sister now Analise, you couldn't intrude if you wanted to." 

Ben came over and took my arm, ushering me into the living room. There was a knock on the door as I went over to talk to Maggie, and Ben went to answer it. 

"Have you decided where you're going to go?" I asked Maggie. 

She looked out the window, and was quiet. 

"Here." We both turned to see Stan, standing in the doorway, looking harrowed. "Stay here." He was looking directly at Maggie, not seeming to be aware of anyone else in the room. I glanced over at Maggie who was staring back at him. 

"What?" It was barely above a whisper. Stan bridged the distance between them and took hold of both her hands. 

"Stay here, with me. Take your transfer here." His eyes were pleading and Ben and I didn't breath, waiting for her response. I felt Ben move by my side, and hold on to me. 

"With you?" She asked, still shocked. 

Stan blushed, he obviously didn't expect to blurt out what his heart was telling him. "I... I like you a lot. A whole lot... And uh.. I want to get to know you better. I figure we can do that easier if we weren't thousands of miles away from each other." He tried to give a small laugh. 

She looked at him wide eyed, as if trying to comprehend what he just said. "Here." It was more of a statement than a question, and Stan swallowed visibly. Maggie ran her hands over her face and then pushing her hair back, she turned to look out the window again. 

"I wanted to get away from the memories, they were so painful. I thought a change of duty station would help me to forget, move on. Being here...with you," she glanced briefly at him before turning back to the window "I...I'd like to get to know you better too." She finally finished, took a deep breath, and turned back to face him. 

Stan beamed from ear to ear, and scooped Maggie into a big hug which she happily returned. I looked up at Ben surprised to see him close to tears. I hugged him tightly and turned back to the couple in front of us. They were just about to kiss, and at the last minute, both turned to Ben. 

"Fraser, turn around." Stan said. Ben smiled and not only did he turn around, he swept me in his arms and kissed me passionately. By the time we pulled back, Maggie and Stan had moved out onto the patio, and I tugged on Ben's arm. 

"Come on, let's check on the babies" and give them some privacy. I added to myself. 

Ray drove Ben, myself and the babies to the airport the next morning. Stan had shown up to take Maggie and now we were all waiting at the gate for the boarding call. Maggie was holding Robert, talking to him, and Stan was sitting beside her, just staring like he couldn't get enough. 

The announcement came over the loud speaker and Ben looked over at his sister. I knew this was so hard for him. We had all stayed up half the night through talking and making plans. Early this morning Ben called Meg, and she assured him that she would take care of everything. 

Maggie stood and handed Robert to Ray, kissing him on the cheek. She then turned her attention to Ben. 

"Well, I guess this is it." She said. 

"Never. You'll be back before you know it." Ben smiled down at her. 

"This is going to be the longest five weeks of my life." Tears were threatening to spill over, but she took a deep breath and willed them back. 

Ben leaned over and gave her a big hug, then kissed her cheek. "Be careful." He added and then stepped back so Stan could say his good-byes. 

"Five weeks." Stan smiled 

"Five weeks."  
"I'll pick you up when your plane gets in. I'll be waiting." He whispered to her. 

"I know." 

The final boarding call sounded and Maggie picked up her pack. Looking over to Ben, she didn't have to tell him to turn around for Stan to kiss her. I let him know when it was all right to look. 

"Analise, I'm going to miss you." Maggie's voice cracked and she gave me a big hug. 

"I'll miss you too." I said as she pulled back. She kissed J.C. And Robert one more time and then walked over to the gate, giving the ticket to the lady and waved one more time before disappearing down the walkway. 

We waited until the plane taxied down the runway and took off, before leaving to go home. Stan stared out the airport window the entire time, and Ben finally went over and put an arm around his friends shoulder. 

"She'll be fine." Ben gave the words of comfort he knew his friend needed to hear. 

Stan took a deep breath and then cricked his neck, trying not to let his emotions show in front of us. 

"Yeah, I know." 

"Let's go home." Stan glanced on more final time out the window and then allowed Ben to lead the way. 

************** 

"Hi Fraser, where have you been hiding?" Huey asked when the Mountie walked into the bull pen. 

"I don't believe I have been hiding. I was at the consulate for the early shift, and then I walked here." 

Huey stared at him for a minute and then shook his head walking away. "Amazing" he mumbled to himself. He didn't see the small smile tug at the corner of Ben's mouth. 

"Hey, let go of that!" Ben turned his attention to Ray's desk in time to see Dief trot off with a doughnut. "Don't you ever feed him?" He asked Ben when he saw him approach. 

"I have tried to break him of the habit, Lord knows I've tried."  
Already forgotten, Ray changed the subject "so what brings you down here?" He was glad Ben finally showed up, it had been a while since he visited the squad room. 

"I wanted to see if you'd like to have lunch." 

Ray looked down at the many files on his desk and then over to Lieutenant Welsh's office. Picking up his suit jacket, he looked at his friend. "Lead the way." 

They went to a small diner in Ben's old neighborhood. Although he didn't live there anymore, Ben still tried to keep in touch with the residents, letting them know they could still count on him. 

Their conversation was usual for them, Ray going over the latest cases he was working on, letting him know about his family. Ben listened to all this patiently, commenting where appropriate, and it wasn't until after their food had arrived did Ben broach the one subject Ray seemed to be ignoring. 

"How are things going between you and Jill?" 

Ray had been taking a sip of coffee at the time, and upon hearing the question, ended up choking on it briefly. After a few minutes he managed to recover. "Why do you ask?" 

Ben shook his head slightly. "No reason a-tall. You two seemed to- as you would say- hit it off, and I was curious that you hadn't mentioned her at the airport the other day, or just now." 

Ray looked down and shrugged a little. "Oh, you know, it's going." 

Ben leaned over and gave him a look. When Ray looked up and saw it, he leaned back in the booth, stared out the window and sighed. "She's a nice girl and all, but something wasn't 'clicking'." He straightened up a little "we both agreed we'd rather be friends." 

"Ah, I see." 

"What?" 

"Nothing." 

"No nothing, what's ah, and I see for?" Ray had taken on his familiar defensive posture he always did when Ben would start with the 'ah' business. 

Ben rubbed his ear "it's just that you two seemed to get along quite well." 

"Well, you win some, you lose some. We're **still** going to be friends." 

"Understood." 

The two men quickly changed the subject and the rest of lunch passed quickly. 

"You got any plans Benny?" Ray asked as they paid their bill and headed out of the diner.  
"When Ray?"  
"Now" 

"None that I am aware of." Ben looked at his companion through the window and opened the door to the riv. Dief immediately sniffed the bag in his hand, whining. 

"Yes this is for you, although I'm half tempted not to let you have it. You should be ashamed of yourself for taking Ray's doughnut earlier."  
The wolf whined and let out a short bark. 

"Yes well, it doesn't matter if it was stale, it wasn't yours." 

Ray shut his door and looked over at Benny before starting the riv. "So, you wanna help me?" 

"Help you with what?" 

"Paperwork. Welsh is on my case big time. I guess when I was...spending time with Jill, I sorta put it off." Ray didn't look at Ben as he spoke, and started the riv. 

"I'd be happy to Ray." 

Most of the ride back to the station was in silence, with Ray staring intently out the window of the riv, and Ben trying not to mention every traffic infraction his friend was making. 

"Have I lost it Benny?" Ray continued to stare out the window as he spoke. 

"Lost what Ray?" 

"My touch. Have I lost it?" 

"What touch would that be Ray?" 

Ray looked over at his friend irritated. "My touch! You know, the way woman react to me. Is it gone?"  
Ben sat for a minute, thinking of how to answer his friends question. It was one of those times diplomacy was required. Not unlike the time he was caught between two feuding Inuit tribes and the elders... Yes! Of course. Ben looked back over at his friend. 

"You know Ray, once when I was in---" he was cut off by Ray. 

"Benny?" 

"Yes Ray?" 

"Is this going to be one of those long stories from when you were a boy in Runamukluk and somehow Eskimos are involved?" 

"Actually it was Inuits and the name of the town---" 

"Forget I asked." 

"Understood." Ben sighed inwardly, thankful he didn't have to answer the question. 

"So, tonight's the night?" Ray was smiling over at him and it took Ben a minute to realize Ray had changed the conversation again. 

"Tonight?" 

"Yeah, Frannie told me what you were planning on doing...." His smile widened as it always did when he teased his friend. 

"Well, I did want to do something special for her." 

"But why this date? I mean, I know what Frannie told me, but I just don't get it. What is so special about today." 

Ben smiled to himself, and looked out the passenger side window. "It just is." 

They pulled up in front of the station and talked about the 'plans' Ben had made, Ray adding a few ideas of his own. 

****************** 

I looked at the two piles of items I had on the bed. One was going with us to the cabin, and the other was to be donated. Sighing in frustration, I sat on the edge of the bed. The pile going was still too big-- and I had already went through it three times. 

Ben came into the room and after looking at the piles, wrapped his arms around me. "What are you doing?" 

"Driving myself crazy." I replied, leaning into him. "I'm trying to decide what to take to the cabin." 

He nuzzled my neck "you don't have to do this now, we have plenty of time." 

"I know, I just don't want to have to rush." 

He stood, pulling me with him "I have a surprise for you." 

"You do? What is it?" 

"If I tell you it wouldn't be a surprise. Besides, it's something I have to show you." 

I grinned up at him thinking of all the 'things' I wanted to see. "I think I'm going to like this." I said snuggling closer to him. "So what are you planning on showing me?" 

I was puzzled as he led me into the bathroom. Ben had ran a bubble bath for me, and I knew he only does that when he has something extra special planned. 

"What are you up to?" 

"You will just have to wait and see. Now I believe you have a bath to take." That's all he would say as he gave me a kiss and then left, shutting the door behind him. 

I was feeling excited as I thought of all the things Ben could be planning. When I finally left the bathroom, there were candles and rose petals making a trail to the bedroom. Now this was different. Where did Ben come up with that idea? 

When I opened the door, the petals and candles ended at the bed where clothes were laid out. I recognized the new dress I bought, and looked around one more time, wondering what he had planned. 

Giving myself one more glance in the mirror, I smoothed down my dress and took a deep breath. I couldn't believe how anxious I was getting! When I walked into the living room, I saw Ben out on the patio, his back was towards me and when I opened the door, Ben turned around and smiled. Suddenly, I found it very hard to breath. He was wearing a tux, and his one had was in his pocket, while the other rested casually on the railing. 

We stared at each other for a long time, and finally he moved towards me slowly a smile forming on his lips. "You look beautiful." His words were low and caressed my body. I didn't trust myself to speak and just stood there wide-eyed. Ben's one hand brushed up my arm to cup the side of my face as the other wrapped around my waist pulling me towards him. He brushed his lips and tongue against mine, and I opened to him, so his tongue could explore my mouth. 

When he finally ended the kiss, he leaned his forehead against mine, his breath heavy. "Why do you keep doing this to me?" He whispered. 

"Doing what?" 

"Making me want you." He sounded so serious, couldn't help but let out a small laugh. When he looked up, his eyes were dark with longing and I reached up to touch his lips. 

"You have the same effect on me." 

Ben smiled and with a deep breath, pulled back. "We need to go." 

"Go where?" 

"You'll see." He grinned and ushered me back into the apartment. 

"Frannie! When did you get here?" I asked. 

She was sitting on the couch and rolled her eyes at me "I've been here since you were in the bathroom. You just didn't notice." 

I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks and looked down. 

"Thank you kindly for watching the babies Franchesca." 

"No problem Fraser. You two have fun." She said giving him a knowing look. Now it was his turn to blush. 

Ben grinned like a Cheshire cat the entire way down to the lobby. When he opened the door for me, I was greeted by a horse and buggy. The driver was standing there complete with top hat and tails. 

"Constable, ma'am." He said while tipping his hat. 

Ben smiled over at me. "Shall we?" 

I looked at him and back to the buggy. "How?" 

He ignored my question and held out his hand to help me into the carriage. The ride was beautifully peaceful and when the driver turned onto the park, Ben wrapped his arms around me, holding me closely. Sighing, I placed my head on his shoulder. 

"This is wonderful Ben." I said quietly. 

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." 

The carriage came to a stop, and I looked around. "Why are we stopping here?" 

"I want to show you something." This was a new side to Ben, mysterious. Ben held my hand and led me around a large hedge, to a secluded area by a fountain. I was surprised to see a table set up, complete with candles, beautifully set. Two waiters stood nearby, dressed in white outfits with matching gloves. 

"I don't believe this." I breathed as I took in the scene. 

Ben's smile faded. "We can always go someplace else if you prefer." 

"No!... I mean, it's perfect Ben." 

His smile returned and he placed his hand in the small of my back, leading me to the table. 

He then held out my chair for me. "Thank you" 

I looked around at the surroundings. The hedge afforded us some privacy from the rest of the park. After the waiters served our dinners and poured wine, which caused me to raise a questioning eyebrow to Ben, I leaned over knowing I was going to get some answers. 

"I love you" I started out saying, which caused him to smile from ear to ear. "Now, would you like to tell me what this is all about? And don't tell me it's just because you love me. This" I swept my arms around the area "is more than that." 

Ben reached over and took my hand. "Happy anniversary." He said quietly. 

"Anniversary?" I scanned my memory--confused. What was he talking about? 

"Yes, anniversary. It was a year ago today we reached the top of 'our mountain'." 

He couldn't be serious, could he? We were out there for so long, I lost all track of dates. How could he be sure? Look what I was saying, if anyone would be sure, it was Ben. 

"Oh Ben," I looked down and he came over to my side. 

"Are you alright?" He lifted my chin and smiling, kissed both my eye lids, kissing the tears away. 

Finally I smiled and decided to make a confession. "When we were on our mountain, I fell in love with you." 

"I know." 

"You know?" He nodded his head "how?" 

It was his turn to look down and I lifted his face to mine "when I saw you standing on that rock, my heart about stopped with fear for you. After I made sure you were safe, I looked into your eyes and I knew." 

"Why didn't you say something?" 

"Looking back it's easy to ask why. At the time though, I wasn't sure if I was just imagining it. I thought perhaps I was seeing your love because of my own feelings for you." He laughed slightly "I was terrified to tell you how I felt. What if you didn't feel the same way? It really wasn't until after we had returned and I thought back to the night we spent there, did I realize the reason for your reluctance to leave the next day." 

He brought my hand up and kissed my palm when he'd finished speaking. Somewhere off to my left, a violin started to play and Ben stood, hand outstretched. "May I have this dance?" 

Laughing, I took his hand and he glided me around the fountain. I rested my head onto his shoulder and reveled in the feel of his body moving with mine. Somehow, Ben always manages to surprise me. 

I shook my head slightly at the thought and heard Ben. "Hum?" 

"I was just thinking."  
"About?" 

"You and magic." 

He pulled back a little and looked down at me "care to elaborate?" 

"You always seem to know just what to do Ben. You make me feel as if I'm the most important person in the world. It's almost magical." 

"How so?" 

He just wasn't going to let this conversation drop, I thought to myself. "Almost every little girl when they are growing up dreams of being a princess. I don't have to dream Ben, there isn't a day that goes by I don't feel like a princess. You continue to surprise me, and the more I'm around you, the more I want to be around you. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you had shaman cast a spell on me." I finished smiling up at him. 

He threw his head back and gave out a deep laugh. "I never thought of that approach! Perhaps I'll just have to have a long talk with her when we get home." He bent down and kissed me passionately, then led me back over to the table. "We should finish our dinner before it gets cold." He looked at his watch "and we do have another appointment to keep." 

"There's more?" I asked incredulously. 

"Perhaps." 

****** 

Ben dug in his pocket as we approached the buggy and fed the horse some sugar cubes while scratching and petting the beautiful animal. 

"You love horses, don't you?" I asked coming up behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist. 

"Yes, I used to ride all the time. Well, that was before I came to Chicago. I've only had a couple of opportunities since then." 

"Have you ever had horses at the cabin?" I asked, thinking that even though there was a barn, I didn't see any evidence of them. 

"No. The weather is too harsh. When I was little though, a distant neighbor of ours had some when I lived with my grand parents and when I would finish my chores, I would be allowed-on occasion- to go and visit. Not as often as I liked though." 

"You know" I said circling around to face him, while still holding onto him "the best part about being a grown-up, is doing whatever you want to, when you want to." I smiled up at him. 

He looked thoughtful for a moment "I never really thought about it like that." 

"Maybe you should." 

He squeezed my hand and led me to the carriage, helping me up again. "Just where are we going now?" 

"My you certainly are impatient tonight." He teased "perhaps I should make you wait a while longer..." 

"Don't you dare!" I laughed at him. Ben wouldn't give any hints at all the entire ride, and after about ten minutes of getting no answers, he leaned over and kissed me, effectively taking my mind off the subject. When he pulled back, my mind was a complete blank. 

"What was I asking again?" I said looking over at him, still trying to collect myself. 

"Good." Was his only reply as he wrapped an arm around me, placing my head on his shoulder. 

The carriage stopped in front of a large building. There were people elegantly dressed and I scanned the area. "The Ballet?" 

"I thought you would enjoy it. I wasn't wrong, was I?" He second guessed himself. 

"No Ben, I like the ballet. Not that I ever go, but I do like it." I smiled at him as we entered the lobby, and was surprised when Ben led us upstairs to a private booth. 

"Ben! This must have cost a fortune!" I whispered as he led me to my chair. We were close enough to not need viewing glasses. 

"You are worth it." He whispered back as he took his seat beside me. I was enthralled from the time the music started and loved every minute of the performance. Finally, near the end, I tore my eyes away to see Ben staring at me. 

"What?" I smiled at him. 

He shook his head, and continued to stare. When I saw his eyes well up with tears, I hugged him tight. "This night has been perfect Ben, sometimes I think you know me better than I know myself." I whispered into his ear. 

His body shook, and soon I felt him run his hands down my back, and through my hair. "Do you want to stay for the end?" He whispered into my neck. 

I looked him straight in the eye. "I want to be with you Ben." 

A smile formed on his lips and he kissed my hands. "Let's go." 

The carriage ride home seemed to take forever, and I was glad when we pulled up to the apartment building. Ben thanked the driver one more time and held me the entire way up to the apartment. 

Frannie was watching TV when we got home, and she smiled up at us. "I take it you two had a good time?" 

"The best" I assured her. "How were the babies?" 

"They were great. Jacinda seemed to be fussier than usual, but they went right to sleep." 

I gave her a hug and headed off into the nursery to check on them. 

"There you are" Ben said coming in the room. He looked down at our children, and sighed. "Analise?" 

I looked over at him "do you....regret not dating?" 

"What?" I had no clue what he was asking me. 

"Us, we never really 'dated'. Most people place quite a large emphasis on it, and I was wondering if you regretted the fact that we never had a chance to date." 

I looked down at the babies. Where did all this come from? Ben had by the looks of things, put some thought into the subject. I thought back to last summer. It only took me a minute to answer him. 

"No Ben, I don't. People date to get to know each other better and spend time with each other. I got to spend two whole months with you non stop! I wouldn't change that for the world. Besides, if the plane hadn't crashed, you probably would never have given me a second thought." I finished, knowing how he normally ignores women. "Are you sorry we didn't 'date'?" 

"No. And you're wrong."  
"About?" 

"About me giving you a second look. By the time we were on our way back from Ottawa, I already knew I wanted to get to know you better. If the plane hadn't gone down, I would have...well, I would have asked you out." 

"Oh really?" I teased smiling up at him "now why do I find that hard to believe?" 

"Perhaps I'll just have to convince you."  
"And how do you propose to do that?" 

"Well, there is one more part of the evening I had planned."  
"More?" 

He nodded and scooping me into his arms, carrying me out of the room. 

************ 

"I'm telling you Meg, it was the most romantic night of my life!" I said as we walked through the park. Although three days had passed, I was still thinking of that night almost constantly. It was the main topic of our conversation through lunch. "I still can't believe Ben thought of all that." 

Meg smiled at me, "you are one very lucky woman!" 

"Don't I know it. I want to do something special for him." I said thinking about all the things he would enjoy. I stopped and smiled over at Meg. "I got it." 

"What?" 

"I'll take him riding." 

"Horseback riding? I didn't know you could ride." 

I hesitated for a moment "well, when I was a kid at summer camp I rode a few times." 

Meg threw her head back and clapping her hands let out a loud laugh. "Oh you are going to be so sorry and sore!" 

I strengthened my resolve "well it's worth it. He went out of his way for me, and as long as I don't fall off or anything, I'll be good to go." 

She laughed louder. 

"Oh Meg, I just love this show of support here." I said trying to sound sarcastic. 

She tried to straighten up and I continued to push the stroller. I risked a glance and when she saw me look at her, she cracked up laughing again. 

J.C. Started to fuss so we headed over to a bench. Meg held Robert while I fed Jacinda. 

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" 

She looked thoughtful as she rocked Robert. "No you're right, I think Fraser will love it." 

"Good! Now I just need to make the arrangements." 

Meg didn't seem to hear me as she looked down at Robert. 

"Meg?" I touched her arm gently and she sucked in a deep breath. 

"What? I'm sorry Analise, I didn't hear you." 

"Are you alright?" 

She shook herself and straightened up. "Of course." 

I raised and eyebrow at her and patiently waited. 

"It's just, I always wanted to have a child."  
"Really? Why didn't you?" 

She looked off across the park. "I guess I never really found the right man." She laughed and I was glad to see the shadow lift from her eyes. 

"Did Fraser ever tell you about the time I asked him to father my child?" 

My mouth dropped open "you didn't! Did you?" 

She laughed shaking her head "no I didn't, but he sure thought I did!" 

She proceeded to tell me the story and I was laughing so hard I thought I'd pee myself. 

"Poor Ben!" I laughed "I can just imagine the look on his face when he realized you meant adoption." 

"He avoided me for almost a month after that! It was all I could do to get him to come into my office for the duty roster!" 

"Oh that is too good!" We switched babies so I could nurse Robert. 

"So why didn't you?" I asked. 

"Why didn't I what?" 

"Adopt a baby?" 

Meg looked down and then away. "I had put in the paperwork, but I've always felt that a child deserved both parents. I decided not to go through with it."  
"I bet you'll find the perfect man for you yet Meg." 

She shook her head "I'm afraid it's just about too late for me to start a family." 

"It's never too late." I was already doing a mental rundown of all the guys I knew. Not many I'll grant you, but there was one over at Goddess Creations who might be a good match. 

"Damn!" 

"What is it?" I asked. Meg was looking at her watch. 

"I need to get back to the consulate." She looked around "I don't see Fraser anywhere." 

"I'm sure he'll be here soon. Go ahead and go. I'll just wait here for him."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah," I looked at my watch "he should be here in about fifteen minutes anyway." 

"Alright" she kissed JC and put her in the stroller. 

"Hey, call me later." I called after her. She waved back and took off at a brisk pace. I finished burping Robert and sat him in the stroller. Sitting back on the bench, I rocked the stroller with my foot gently. There were quite a few people in the park, but most of them were on the other side, near the vendors. 

"Excuse me" 

Jumping slightly, I turned around to see a woman standing behind me. 

"May I sit here?" 

"Uh...sure." It was a public park after all, so I slid down to the other end. I looked over at the woman who sat down at the other end of the bench. Normally I wouldn't have paid a second thought, but she kept staring at the babies. Trying not to draw attention to myself, I took note of her appearance. She had long dark curly hair and classic Mediterranean features. After a few moments, the woman spoke. 

"Your babies are beautiful" she leaned closer to the stroller. 

"Thank you." I felt a little uneasy under the woman's scrutiny. 

"What are their names?" 

I pulled the stroller closer to myself, hoping Ben would get here soon. "Jacinda and Robert." I replied. 

I placed the diaper bag on the stroller, so I could leave quickly if need be, then mentally shook myself. The twins always draw a lot of attention, why should now be any different? 

The woman moved closer to me and tickled Robert's belly, as he was the closest to her. "You are just a cutie, aren't you? And just look at those blue eyes." She looked back up at me "I bet he looks just like his daddy." He voice seemed to be hollow as she spoke and I looked around the park one more time, my heart pounding in my chest, desperate to see Ben. 

"I really should be going, it was nice talking to you." I said as I stood and turned the stroller away from her. She stood and smiled at me, but for some odd reason, I didn't think it was natural for her. The bag fell off the stroller and before I could reach for it, she leaned over. 

"Here, let me help you." Her back was towards me as she picked it up and smiling again, she handed it to me. I couldn't help but notice the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. They were cold, dark. 

"Thank you" I said then walked away quickly towards the gate of the park. I could still feel her eyes on me, and almost screamed as I reached the corner and Ben appeared as if from no where. 

"Analise, what's wrong?" He asked, concern showing on his face. I looked back at the direction I had just come, but there was no sign of her. 

"There was this woman..." I paused "never mind, I'm sure it was nothing." I finished. 'I must be getting paranoid.' I thought to myself. I tried to force a small smile, and Ben pulled me into his arms, hugging me tight. 

"Let's get going" he said as he took over the stroller. "I promised Ray's nephew that I would drop Dief off to play, he hasn't been over in a while." I looked back one more time, the feeling of someone watching me was overwhelming. Dief raised his muzzle and sniffing, let out a low, menacing growl. 

Ben turned back around and scanned the area, his eyes narrowing, then relaxed a little. "Dief, you aren't going to go begging for food from those unsuspecting people." He said as he nodded his head towards a group having a cookout. 

Dief whined up at Ben, and I wondered if he could sense it too. 

****************** 

I breathed a sigh of relief when we finally reached the apartment. Both babies were sleeping, and I picked them up taking them into the nursery. 

** 

Ben folded the stroller and put it in the closet, and then started to unpack the diaper bag. He was looking forward to a quiet night at home with his family. Stan remarked to him that since he's been married, all he wants to do is spend time with Analise and the kids. He was right. 

When Ben took the diapers out, an envelope fell on the floor. Picking it up, he noticed his name was on it and tossed it on the counter as he took the bottles out next and placed them into the fridge. He was just about to go sit down and remembering the note, went to retrieve it. 

Sitting on the sofa, he notice the hand writing looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. Ben pulled out the paper and something fell onto his lap. When he took a closer look at it, he saw it was a ticket stub from the Chicago Zoo. The background showed a picture of a polar bear. Not understanding why someone would give him a used ticket stub, he opened the letter. 

There were only a few words on the paper, and it said simply enough, " **I am waiting.** " 

'I am waiting? What on earth does that mean? He looked at the stub one more time and noticed for the first time the date, 1995. All the blood drained from his face and a tremor ran through him. 

"No" he whispered, it can't be her, not after all this time. 

"They're finally settled. JC woke up but I rocked her for a few minutes." I said walking into the living room. 

"Analise" Ben jumped up from the couch and rushed over to me "who gave this to you?" He held up a piece of paper and an envelope. 

"What are you talking about Ben?" 

"I found this in the diaper bag. Where did you get it?" He spoke harshly and took my arms in his hands, as if willing me to answer. 

"I've never seen it before Ben." Something was upsetting him, and I watched as he lowered his head and let out a breath. Wordlessly, he guided me to the couch and sat down with me. 

"If no one gave this to you, then that means someone slipped it into the bag. Tell me from the time you left here this morning, where you went." 

I saw a desperation in his eyes and did my best to think back. "Ray stopped by about ten and took us to the consulate. From there, I went to lunch with Meg and we took a walk in the park. Then you showed up." 

Ben looked deep in thought "where did you go for lunch?" 

"Richard's." He looked blank for a moment "you know, the little restaurant across from the park?" 

He nodded "was anyone near the bag?" 

"No one Ben, it was beside me in the booth the entire time." 

"What about the park?" 

I felt uneasy thinking about the woman. "There was a woman, I.. .she picked up the bag when it fell." Ben's grip on my hand tightened. 

"OW!" Ben, you're hurting me." 

"I'm sorry!" He kissed my hand and massaged it. "Do you remember what she looked like?" 

"Yeah, we talked for a few minutes while I was waiting for you to show up. She was very pretty, about my age, and she had long dark curly hair." 

"What did she say?" 

I tried to remember everything. I didn't know what had Ben so worked up, but I knew something was terribly wrong for him to act this way. "She said the babies were cute, asked what their names were, and she said that Robert must look like you." 

Ben blanched and he looked down at the letter still in his hand. It shook slightly as he stared at it. 

"Ben, what's going on?" 

"I'm not sure yet. I want you to stay here and keep the door locked. Don't open it for anyone. I'll be back soon." 

I knew whatever was going on was really important to Ben and agreed. The last thing he seemed to need was me arguing with him, even though I was dying to know. 

Ben went into the bedroom to change, and I watched silently from the doorway. When he took his tunic off, he stared at the jacket before placing it on the back of a chair. He changed into a pair of jeans, a gray T-shirt, and his leather jacket. 

I watched as he unlocked his trunk but I couldn't see what he took out. Ben straightened and took one last look around the room, and noticing the letter on the bed, placed it in his pocket. When he turned to leave, he noticed me in the doorway and walked up to me, cupping my face in his hands. 

"I love you Analise." He ran a thumb across my lips and I kissed it. Gently, almost tentatively, he kissed me. 

"Please be careful Ben" I whispered trying to keep my fears in check. 

"Always" 

As I walked him to the door, Ben picked up his stetson from the credenza, but instead of putting it on, he fingered the brim for a moment, and set it back down carefully. 

"Lock all the locks" 

I nodded as Ben shut the door, and after locking it, I heard him walk down the hallway. Heading to the phone, I wanted to call Ray or Stan, but replaced the receiver. I didn't even know where he was going! 

Sighing, I ran my hands through my hair and checked on the babies on more time. I was really wishing we hadn't dropped Dief off at Ray's house to play with his nephew. Ben didn't need to be alone out there now. I went into the bedroom to lie down, hugging the pillow tightly. 

************ 

Ben's anxiety grew as he neared the polar bear exhibit. So far, he had seen no sign of Victoria, but he knew it had to be her. Part of him wanted to call Ray, but he remembered all to well what it cost his friend the last time she entered his life. No, she was his problem, and he had to be the one to take care of it. 

Thinking of her being so close to his family almost paralyzed him with fear, and he slid his hand into his jacket pocket, the feel of his fathers gun calming him somewhat. Ben knew she meant to finish what she started, and God help him, but he was going to do everything in his power to bring her in. 

Ben jumped at a noise from his left, and was relieved to see it was only a couple holding hands, looking at the exhibit. He tried to focus his mind, now was not the time to be caught unprepared. 

Looking at his watch, Ben realized he had been waiting over a half hour. 'She should have been here by now...unless...she wanted me out of the way.' No sooner did the thought enter his mind, was he pushing his way through the crowds, trying to find the nearest pay phone. 

Ben fumbled with the coins and finally managed to dial the number. Each ring that passed without answer was unbearable. Finally, the receiver was picked up and Ben practically yelled into the phone. 

"Analise?!" 

Dark laughter came through the line and Ben's jaw set. "Victoria" he was filled with rage and his voice became low. "If you've hurt them in anyway..." 

"Relax Ben," she crooned "getting so worked up isn't good for your health." Her laughter filled the receiver again. 

"What do you want?" 

"You know what I want. What I've always wanted." Victoria's voice was hollow, cold. "You have ten minutes Ben, and you better come alone." 

The line went dead and Ben didn't even bother to hang up the phone as he ran full speed out of the zoo. He saw a man getting into a cab, and grabbing him by the jacket, jerked him away from the vehicle and jumped into the back. 

** 

Ben burst into the apartment looking around frantically "Analise?" It was dead quiet, as Ben ran down the hall. He went into the nursery, hoping beyond hope he wouldn't see what he did. The cribs were empty, and it took all his will power to remain standing. Numbly, he went back into the hallway, leaning against the wall for support and headed towards the bedroom door. 'What had she done to Analise? She would never have just let her walk into the apartment and take the babies.' 

He reached a shaky hand out to turn the knob, and gasped when he opened the door. The adrenaline that had been holding him up until now failed him, and he collapsed onto the floor. 

** 

I woke to the sound of a thud and opening my eyes, saw Ben sitting in the doorway to the bedroom. What was going on? Looking around, I noticed Jacinda and Robert lying on the bed beside me, how did they get in here? 

"Ben?" He was shaking and tears were streaming down his face. Immediately, I went to his side and threw my arms around him. He clung to me as if his life depended on it and cried hysterically. 'Oh god what was going on? I had never seen him like this, ever. Did it have something to do with the letter and him leaving?' 

"Ben, please, talk to me." After what seemed like an eternity, he focused on my face. 

"What happened after I left?" 

"Nothing. I checked on the babies and came in here to lie down. I woke just now when I heard you. What are they doing in here?" I asked looking over at them. Ben followed my gaze, and scrambled out of my arms, going to the babies. 

He placed two fingers on their arms, on the inside by their elbow and I knew he was checking for a pulse. 

"Ben, what is going on? You are really scaring me!" I wrapped my arms around myself and watched as he leaned his head down on their backs, to check for breathing. He finally sighed and placed his head on the bed. 

The phone rang and Ben visibly jumped. "I'll get it." 

"NO!" He ran past me into the living room and I followed close behind. I watched him take a deep breath and pick it up. 

** 

"What do you want?" Ben's voice cracked as he talked to the person on the other end. 

"You Ben, I want you.... You know, you really should have never introduced me to your friends." 

He sucked in a breath and she continued "what? You have nothing to say to me?" 

When there was still no response her voice changed, getting colder "look under the phone Ben." 

Ben's eyes darted to the phone and carefully picked it up. Underneath were pictures of Meg, Ray, Stan, his sister Maggie, Analise and the babies, and lastly, him and Analise making love. He scanned the windows, she's been watching them for quite some time. 

Laughter came through the phone, "that's right Ben. Now, are you going to give me what I want?" 

"What do you want Victoria?" Ben's voice held a desperation. He knew she could choose anyone as her next target and if he tried to stop her, she would just go after one of his other friends. 

"Leave her." It was a statement. "I want you to pack a bag, and leave her now. Don't tell her why. If you don't she wont be alive much longer, and neither will someone else." 

Ben looked down at the photos again, his chest tightening. How could he leave her? Them? He looked over at Analise who was staring at him, worry on her face, a sinking feeling settling in his stomach. She was watching them, probably right now. 

"Where do you want me to go?" He could barely get the words out. 

"Ahhh....that's better. There is a motel on Diversey and State. Check in, and wait until I contact you again. And I will know if you don't follow my instructions. You have twenty minutes to get there." 

The line went dead and Ben stared at the phone. He jumped when he felt a touch. 

** 

I watched Ben as he took the call, panic welling up in me. He was shaking slightly, and I saw him lift up the phone and look at something, then stuffed it in the same pocket as the letter. That's when I heard it. He said Victoria. She had come back. Thinking back to earlier, I knew she must have been the woman in the park. Beautiful, cold, deadly. I knew more about her than Ben realized. Making it my business to find out. After Ben and I started seeing each other, I went to the station and asked Ray to tell me everything that happened. He didn't want to, but finally gave in and told me the whole sordid tale. Even parts Ben hadn't mentioned. 

I wrapped my arms around him, and felt him jump. She had him on the edge. What did she say to him? He turned around to face me, crushing me to him as tears ran down his face. I held him tightly and rubbed his back. 

"Ben, please tell me what's going on?" My question made him stiffen, and he pulled back holding me at arms length. 

"I..I can't." He headed into the bedroom with me on his tail, and I watched as he took a bag out of the closet and started to put clothes into it. Every once in a while he would look out the window, like he did in the living room. It wasn't too hard to figure out someone was watching him. 

After he filled the bag, he looked back down at the babies, and kissed each one, gently touching them. 

"Where are you going?" I asked. "And why are you packing a bag?" 

He looked over at me with an expression I had never seen. It was if he was dead inside. "I'm leaving." 

"Leaving?" 

"I can't be here anymore. I'm sorry. I'll make sure the babies are taken care of." 

"You're leaving me?" Realization slowly dawned. "Leaving us?" 

"I'm sorry." He pushed past me into the other room and I caught up with him at the door, blocking his way. 

"Don't go. Please Ben, whatever it is, we can work it out." 

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Finally he wrapped his arms around me, hugging me close, and I took advantage of the opportunity to slip my hand into his pocket, taking the contents, and slipped them into my back pocket. Ben's frame blocked the view from the window. 

He leaned by my ear and whispered. "The Raven." That was all he said as he moved me away from the door and left. 

"Ben!" I yelled after him, but he kept going. 

************* 

No! This wasn't happening! I paced back and forth in the living room, hugging myself, trying to think of what to do. I went into the bedroom to check on the babies. I didn't want to risk moving them back to the nursery, they had been sleeping a long time, and I knew they would wake up if I jostled them. Right now I had to think. 

This was one time I really wished I didn't have big picture windows in the apartment. Whoever was watching, who am I kidding? Victoria was watching. She was probably making sure I don't do anything rash right now. Perhaps trying to see if Ben did tell me something. What would I do if I was her? I thought back to earlier. Yes. Trying not to seem to obvious, I went into the bathroom and shut the door. Only then did I fish out the contents of my pocket. 

I looked at the pictures, and the blood drained from my face. They were of everyone. So that's what she used to get him to cooperate. They had been taken here at the apartment, in front of Ray's house, and the consulate. Does that mean she doesn't know where Stan lives? When I reached the picture of Ben and I making love, I about died. Some of the pictures were taken a few weeks ago. She probably knows everything about us now. Our routine, our habits. Two can play at that game. 

I looked at the letter and saw the ticket stub. That's how he knew it was her. She wasn't going to get away with this. And what was that Ben said to me before he left, the Raven? What was the raven? I splashed some water on my face and headed for my computer. Looking up all references I could on the raven. There were a lot and I was becoming frustrated. How would I ever find a clue in this? 

I rubbed my temples as I looked at the screen. Inuits! It was probably from one of his Inuit stories. Typing that in, I found a raven legend. I scanned the story. They believe the raven is a trickster. A trickster? What does that mean? This is a trick? He isn't really leaving me? Or is he referring to Victoria? It would fit the description of what she's been doing to him. Picking up the phone I knew I had to make this look good. What if the line was tapped. 

"Hello?" 

"Ray?" I sobbed into the phone "he left me!" 

"Analise? What's going on?" 

"Ben...Ben left me!" 

"What do you mean he left you?" 

"I don't know! He got a call, and then he told me he didn't want to be with me anymore and left me!" I wailed. "He packed a bag and left."  
I could hear his anger coming through the phone "I'll kill him. Ok, are you at home?" 

"Yes" 

"I'll be right there, get the babies ready, you're coming over to my house." 

My sobbing subsided "thanks Ray." 

"Hey, it will be alright." 

I hung up the phone and scrambled to get everything ready for the babies. I packed two diaper bags, knowing it would probably be a while before we came back to the apartment, then sat down to wait. 

************ 

Ben felt sicker with every step he took away from his family. He knew he couldn't trust her not to do anything to them, but he needed to buy time. She could be going after any one of his friends. No, the best thing to do right now is play along with her game and wait for an opening. He hoped Analise would understand what he meant by the raven. Knowing she took the photos and letter out of his pocket he at first was going to stop her, but decided against it. That would have drawn more attention to what she was doing. Looking at his watch, only five minutes were left. Victoria was giving him a ridiculous amount of time to get to these places. It was her way of controlling him he realized. He ran the rest of the way to the motel and after checking in, headed to the room. 

No sooner had he shut the door did the phone ring. He picked up the receiver, but didn't bother to say anything. 

"That was close Ben, you must be getting out of shape." Came the voice on the other end 

"What now?" 

"All in good time. Your poor little wife, so heartbroken. It's not surprising she turned to your best friend for comfort." 

'Ray? Of course she would contact him.' He thought to himself. 'She did figure it out.' It was the first thing Victoria said to him that made him think there was hope. 

"You were going to leave with me once Ben. We could have started over. It's not too late. We can still be together." 

"I don't love you anymore Victoria. I don't know if I ever have." 

"Yes you do! That woman just turned you against me! You let me go Ben. You do love me." 

He flinched at the memory. The night on the train platform. "I wont make that same mistake twice." 

The line went dead and he sat on the bed, burying his head in his hands. 

********* 

There was a knock on the door and before I could answer it, Ray opened it. Upon seeing me, he quickly closed the distance and wrapped me into his arms. "I don't know what is going on Analise, but I'll talk some sense into him." 

I shook my head no. "If he doesn't want to be with me, then I'm not going to go begging him!" I started crying again and Ray hugged me one more time, then grabbed the diaper bags and babies. 

"Come on, I already told Ma and she's expecting you." 

I followed him numbly out the door and it wasn't until we were by the elevators did I stop crying. 

He looked over at me "are you alright?" 

"Yeah, Ray we got big problems" 

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him."  
"No Ray, it isn't that. Ben didn't want to leave me, he *had* to." 

"What do you mean he *had* to?" 

"Victoria's back" 

I grabbed the baby carriers as Ray paled and leaned back against the wall. 

"How? When?" 

"It's a long story and right now she's watching us. We gotta get to the car and I'll tell you then." 

Ray straightened and took the babies back. Leading me to the car, he strapped them in and after settling in the seat, he did his best not to look around as he pulled away from the curb. 

"Ok, now what's this all about? And how does that bitch factor into this?" 

I told him about the woman in the park, the note, Ben disappearing, the phone call, the pictures, his reference to a raven, and him leaving. 

"So you don't know where he went?" 

"No, I heard him ask her where he was supposed to go, but he wouldn't say anything to me." 

"Damn!" Ray hit the steering wheel with his hand and dug out his cell phone. 

"Yeah Kowalski, we got an emergency. Get a hold of Thatcher and Welsh and have them meet me at my house. Don't park in the front though, the house may be watched...... I'll explain when you get there." 

Ray played his part well just in case we were being watched, and it wasn't until we were in the house did he relax. 

"Oh my cara!" Ma cried as she reached out and hugged me. "I'm sure Benton will come to his senses." 

"No, it's ok Ma. He didn't--" she started to cry loudly and cut me off. 

"Ma! Ma! He didn't leave her!" Ray said as he disengages his mother from me. 

"But you said he did."  
"Analise had to tell me that to protect him. Look, I'll explain as soon as everyone gets here." He went into the dining room and started digging in some drawers. "Ma, where's the map of the city?" 

"It's in the second drawer on the left." She took the twins with Maria into the den. 

I watched as Ray spread it out on the table. Someone knocked on the back door and Ray went to open it. Stan, Welsh and Meg quickly came in and shut the door. 

"All right Vecchio, what's all this about?" Meg asked. 

"Victoria's back, and she got Benny." 

"What?" 

"Look, we don't have a lot of time." Ray filled everyone in, and they went to work on trying to find a way to catch her. 

Some time later, we were still trying to come up with something. The pictures and letter were laid out on the table, all but the 'one' that is. I told them about it, but there was no way I was showing it to them. 

"Raven? What does he mean by that?" Stan asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Ma had brought in sandwiches and drinks for everyone. 

Ray rubbed his head. "I don't know." 

Welsh, who had been leaning back in his chair, suddenly sat up and looked closer at the pictures. "Get me that map." 

They cleared it off and he looked at it, then back at the pictures. "I think we got something." 

"What?" I asked anxious for anything. What was she doing to Ben? 

"Most of these pictures of your place were taken over a few weeks you said right?" Welsh asked me and I nodded. 

"And you said there is a...um...bedroom picture correct?" Everyone shifted uncomfortably and I nodded again. 

"She had to have been somewhere that gave her an uninhibited view of the apartment. Now the windows face east,..." He drew his finger across the map "here is your building, and that means she must have been in this area." 

"There is an apartment building almost directly across from the windows here." Meg said pointing to an area. 

"What's the name of it?" Ray asked. 

They looked at me and I tried to remember. I never really paid much attention to it before. "I think it's called Cords? No! Now I remember, it's Corvid Arms."  
"Wait, Corvid? That's related to a raven." Meg said looking at everyone. 

"How so?" Welsh asked 

"Ravens, crows, magpies, they are all Corvids." 

"Benny probably figured that's where she's been watching them from. Let's go." 

Just then his cell phone rang "Vecchio." 

"Ray?" 

"Benny, is that you?" 

There was silence for a minute. "Is Analise ok?" 

"She's here at my house with the babies. Where are you?" 

"Thank God. Listen, I only have a minute. You have to warn the Inspector and Stan..." 

"Benny they're all here. They're safe." 

"Where are you?" Ray was worried for his friend. 

"I can't tell you. If I don't stay away, she'll hurt someone." 

"Only if you let her Benny. It's now or never. Don't let her do this to you again, or Analise." 

Ben was for a moment and Ray held his breath, hoping his friend would see they had to stick together. "I'm at Diversey and State. The motel there. Room 5." 

"I'll be there in ten minutes, stay put!" 

Ray hung up and looked at everyone. "He's fine, for now. I'm going to get him. Stan, come with me, the rest of you stay here in case she tries something." 

"Ray?" I placed a hand on his arm. 

"Don't worry, we'll bring him back." 

Meg placed her arms on my shoulder as they left and Welsh locked the door. "Come on, let's go check on the babies." 

************* 

Ben looked out the window, hoping that Ray would get there soon. He had asked to use the phone in the office, but he knew she was probably watching him the entire time. 

He spotted the Riv pulling into the parking lot, and grabbing his bag, risked opening the door. Stan jumped out the passenger side as the car stopped, his weapon drawn. Ben bolted from the door and dove into the car. As soon as Ben was in the back, Ray threw it into reverse and sped from the lot. 

They didn't slow down until they were about six blocks from the motel, all three men checking constantly to see if they were being followed. 

"What were you thinking!" Ray finally asked him. "Why did you leave?" 

"Ray, she could have gone after anyone. I had to go along with her plan until I knew everyone was safe." 

"Well I still don't like it! What if we couldn't have got to you in time?" Ben knew Ray wasn't really upset with him, he was just worried. He looked out the window again. 

"Ray, where are we going? This isn't the way to your house." 

"We're going to go hunt some birds." Stan replied for him. Ben sat back knowing exactly where they were headed. 

************ 

As the men entered the apartment building across the street, they headed for the office to find an older woman sitting behind a desk. Ray flopped his badge on the counter. 

"We need some information." He said in his best no nonsense voice. 

The woman just looked up at him and went back to reading her magazine. Ben could see Ray didn't have a lot of patience left, and intervened. 

"Excuse me ma'am, we were wondering if you could perhaps tell us if there have been any new tenants in the past few weeks?" Ben gave her his best heart warming smile, which seemed to have the desired effect. 

"Well, since you seem to be such a nice young man... We did have two new tenants in the past month."  
"Can you describe them?" Stan asked 

She didn't take her eyes off of Ben "one was an older couple, just moved here from Alberta and the other was a young woman. She didn't say where she was from." 

"The woman, what apartment is she in?" Ray demanded and the woman scowled at him again. 

"Please, it's really important." Ben added. 

"Apartment 810." 

"Would you happen to have a spare key?" 

She handed it to him batting her eye lashes, "thank you kindly ma'am." 

They took the stairs to the apartment, and stood on each side of the door. Ben listened carefully. "I don't hear anything" he whispered. 

Cautiously, they unlocked the door, then charged in, guns drawn. After checking out the small apartment, and finding it empty, Ben went to a table by the window covered with photos. Apparently, she only sent Ben a choice few. There were almost fifty on the table, and most were of him and Analise in intimate situations. He looked out the window to his apartment building across the street. From here, she had a clear view of the entire east side of their place one floor down. Ray joined him at the table and seeing the photos, turned his head. 

"Aw geez Benny, I'm sorry." 

"He nodded and continued to look at the photos "it appears she has been observing us for almost a month." He recognized when some of the pictures were taken. "She's obsessed Ray." 

"Don't worry, we'll find her." 

They searched the rest of the place but could find no clue where she was heading next. Stan called in a team to collect the evidence and went over to the window. Seeing the pictures, he whistled, then blushed when both men looked at him. Ben tried to block the view of the table with his body. 

"Hey, it's not that" Stan said holding his arms up and taking a step back, "I was just thinking of Analise's reaction when she finds out there are more pictures. A lot more."  
Ben frowned as he looked back at the photos. Taking only a second to decide, he scooped them up and placed all the compromising one's in his pocket. 

"What are you doing?" Ray's mouth dropped. "That's evidence Benny!" 

"We have enough on her. There is no reason for anyone else needs to see these." Ben's face was set. There was no way the intimate details of his and Analise's love life were going to be shown around the station. 

He knew Stan and Ray understood when they looked away. When the team showed up the do their job, Ray, Stan and Ben left to go back to the house and check on everyone. 

** 

Welsh looked out the window as the riv pulled up and put his gun away. "It's about time you three got here." 

"Ben!" I threw myself into his arms before the door even shut. "I was so worried about you." 

He held me tight, rubbing my back. "I'm sorry. I had to make sure you were safe." 

I cried into his chest, and heard Ray tell us to go upstairs to the guest room. He said we needed some time to ourselves. 

Ben led me up the stairs, and after checking on the babies who were sleeping in the children's room, he laid down on the bed, pulling me into his embrace. I could have stayed like this forever, but knowing she was out there had me worried sick. What would she do next? 

"Ben?" 

"Hhmm?" 

"What does she want?" I felt him sigh as he hugged me closer to him "she wants me Analise." 

"What do you mean she wants you?" I asked lifting my head to look at him. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a bunch of photos. 

"We found these at the building across the street." I could tell he didn't want to hand them to me, and gasped when I saw what they were. 

"Oh my God...." My voice trailed off as I looked at them "she's sick!" 

"Yes well, I believe she has as you would say 'gone over the edge'." I turned away from the photos closing my eyes, and heard Ben move them. He then pulled me into his embrace again. 

"This is all my fault, I'm sorry." 

"How could you even think that this is your fault Ben? You didn't know she was going to do this."  
"I...I let her go."  
"What? When, today?" I sat up in shock. 

He shook his head no "on the train platform, she told me I would have to shoot her to stop her. I couldn't do it. I should have. Then none of this would be happening now."  
"Oh Ben, you couldn't have known she would do this. It isn't your fault." 

We laid together until the babies woke up hungry, and realizing it was past dinner time, took them downstairs. 

"There you two are. We were going to send a search party after you!" Ray said trying to lighten the mood. Everyone was still here, except for Frannie who was still at work. 

"Any news?" Ben asked. 

"Naw, been pretty quiet." Stan said as he grabbed his jacket. 

"Where are you going?" I asked him. 

"Frannie needs a ride. Don't worry, we'll be back soon. I'm taking Dief with me." He said and calling the wolf, headed out the door. 

Ma fixed us each a plate and after feeding the babies, we sat down to eat. Apparently, everyone decided it would be for the best to stay here tonight, and Ray had dug some camping cots out from the basement. Between them and the fold out couch in the den, everyone would be accommodated. I couldn't help but think of all the misery that woman had caused to Ben and our friends. It was great the way they still stood behind him. 

We were all sitting in the den watching TV and trying to take our minds off of things two hours later. Ben was holding Robert, rubbing his back while he slept on his shoulder, and I was holding JC. We both knew we could have laid them down at least an hour ago, but we drew comfort from holding them. It was nine o'clock, and Maria went up stairs to put her children down. 

"Come on," Frannie said holding her arms out, Ma was right behind her "we will take them up." 

"That's all right Frannie, I don't mind holding her." 

She rolled her eyes at me, and Ma spoke up. "Cara, you need to rest too." I looked over at Ben who was reluctantly handing Robert over to her. Frannie reached down and took JC. 

"This is stupid!" Stan said as he jumped up and started to pace around the room "are we just going to sit here and wait for her to make her next move? That could take forever!" 

He didn't like sitting still for long periods of time and he looked like he was ready to explode. 

"Kowalski, calm down" Welsh ordered and the younger man stared at him blankly for a moment before complying. They decided around eleven o'clock to take shifts and Ben volunteered to take the first one. I went up to bed and after checking on the twins who were sharing a room with Maria's children, went into the guest room and fell into a fitful sleep. 

************ 

"Good morning" I heard Ben say and opening my eyes, saw him looking over at me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, snuggling closer. 

"What time is it?" I asked, stifling a yawn. Ben reached over me to the night stand and picked up his watch. 

"Seven thirty." He smiled. I was about to ask him if he had gotten any sleep when we heard a scream from the other room. Ben was up and out of the room before I could even think of moving. I heard footsteps running up the stairs and then what could only be Ben screaming. 

I pushed my way past everyone and was almost into the children's room when Ray held me back. 

"What is it? What's going on?" I struggled trying to get past Ray, "Ben!" 

Finally, he let me go and I burst into the room to see Ben sitting on the floor by the playpen. Jacinda was wailing and Maria's children were crying. I was frantic to know what was going on.  
"Ben please! What happened?" I wrapped my arms around him. 

Maria put her hands on my shoulders and getting my attention, pointed to the other playpen. I didn't understand what I was supposed to be looking at. There was nothing in there except for a piece of paper. I looked around at everyone who had come into the room and I slowly realized that no one was holding Robert. My head snapped back to the playpen and I took a closer look at the paper. Leaning over, I read it, 'You should have listened Ben, now you have no choice. You started something a long time ago that I have to finish.' 

"No..no..NO! Oh God NO!" I screamed as someone wrapped their arms around me. "Robert!" I struggled against the arms "where's my baby?! Where is he?!" 

I felt as if I couldn't breath. "Noooo!" 

** 

Ben looked up at all the faces in the room while holding onto Analise. He had finally managed put his own grief and shock aside when she started to scream. He knew what he had to do. In a strained, hoarse voice he spoke to Welsh. 

"Leftenant, please get an APB out on her with a description of Robert. Check all transportation heading north especially. I think she's heading back to Canada. Sir," he looked at Meg. 

"Don't worry Fraser, I'll call the RCMP right away and get them on this." She was crying just as much as everyone else. 

Ma was trying not to become hysterical and stood there hugging Maria. Jacinda's cries finally got through to Frannie who picked her up trying to comfort her. 

"Would you please call Dr. Arns for me Ray?" The words got caught in Ben's throat and were barely audible. Everyone scrambled to do what needed to be done, and the next thing Ben knew, he was alone with Analise in the room. 

"Analise? Analise!" She continued to cry hysterically, and every once in a while he could hear the words baby, or Robert. Not knowing what he could do to relieve her pain, he continued to hold and rock her until the doctor showed up and gave her a strong sedative. When she was finally asleep, he carried her back into the guest bedroom, covered her up and headed downstairs. 

Stan was the first to see him "Fraser how is she?" Ben shook his head. Ma ushered him to the table and someone sat a cup of tea in front of him. He barely sipped it as Ray, Stan and Welsh informed him of everything they had done so far. The APB had been put out, the combed the area around the house and found a ladder propped beneath the children's bedroom window which they assume is how she got in. Ben listened as Meg came in and told him of the RCMP's response and assured him they were going to go out of their way to catch her, he was after all one of their own and the baby was Robert Fraser's grandson. His father's name still carried a lot of weight in certain circles. 

Ben read and reread the letter over and over. He knew where she was heading. 'You started something a long time ago'. The words haunted him. He watched as the phone tap was set up, but it didn't matter. If she does call, she will be long gone before they reach her. It was already decided that Ben would answer the phone just in case. 

Time passed slowly, Ben wanted to do something! Anything, sitting here was killing him. But Analise would need him when she wakes up, and right now, Jacinda needed him. All morning she fussed and no one could comfort her except for Ben. Even then she was still fussy. He rocked her, whispering to her that daddy was there for her. Inside though, he asked himself how he could possibly be there for either of them. He had let them down, he failed. Ben was so absorbed in berating himself, he didn't realize the phone was ringing until Stan placed an arm on his shoulder and took JC from him. 

Ben looked over at Welsh who nodded and started the trace as he picked up the phone. 

"Hello" his voice betrayed all the anguish he was feeling. 

"Why did you leave me Ben? We could have been happy together." 

"Please, where is my son?" He could hear Robert fussing in the background and an all consuming hate for the woman he once thought he loved coursed through his body. 

"It's too late. You hurt me, now it's time for paybacks. All things repeat themselves Ben and this time, it's just you and me."  
"If you hurt him in anyway Victoria, so help me I'll...."  
She laughed evilly into the phone, "oh Ben, I plan on killing him. Unless..."  
"What?" 

"We are meant to be together Ben. Only us."  
"Please" he begged "I'll do anything, just don't hurt him."  
"You know where to find me Ben, don't keep me waiting." The line went dead and Ben looked over at Welsh and Ray. Welsh hung up his cell phone. 

"Your not going to believe this, she's at your apartment" he said to Ben and they flew out of the house to try and stop her. 

******* 

By the time they reached the apartment, she was gone. The door was left open and 

Ben looked around the apartment. Nothing seemed to be out of place, but it looked dismal, as if the warmth was removed. He made his way into the nursery and stared at Robert's crib. He was gone and Ben knew that she would kill him the minute she didn't need him anymore. How could he have ever thought there was any good inside her? Ben walked to the crib and held Robert's blanket up to his nose, inhaling deeply. He choked back a sob as he replaced it. Being in there was too painful for him and as he turned to leave, he saw a drawer in the dresser was open. 

Glancing at it's contents, he realized she had taken some of his clothes and diapers. He headed into the kitchen and yanked open the refrigerator, then the freezer. It was little consolation, but she had taken all the milk that Analise had expressed. He figured she had at least a three or four day supply with her. 

Stan and Ray watched as Ben tore through the apartment and opened the fridge. "What is it Fraser?" Stan asked. 

"She took supplies for him." 

"That's a good sign Benny, If she was going to..." Ray couldn't bring himself to say it "well, if she was going to hurt him, she wouldn't have come back here for supplies." 

Ben only nodded as he walked over to the window and looked out. He knew what he had to do, and he had to do it alone. Without even thinking about the other two men, Ben went into the bedroom and dug out his rucksack filling it with his winter survival gear. Although it was the middle of summer, where he was going the weather could change at any moment. It wasn't uncommon for sudden snow storms to hit. 

"What are you doing Benny?" Ray asked from the doorway. Ben looked over at him briefly, knowing full well Ray already knew the answer to that question. 

"Going after her." 

"Good. We'll all go." 

"No Ray, she said me. If anyone else goes, she might...hurt...my son." It was all Ben could do to keep his emotions in check, and he closed his eyes to help steady himself. 

"You can't go alone, she'll kill you." Stan added. 

"She'll try." It only took him a few minutes to gather the gear he would need, and he swung the pack over his shoulder. "Would you grab more clothes and diapers out of the nursery Ray? Analise is going to need them." 

"She isn't going to let you go alone, you know that don't you?" Stan mentioned as Ray went to get the items. Ben hesitated a moment then put his pack down and dug out another bag from the closet, filling it with clothes for Analise. 

"She'll understand." 

Ray came back with a bag, and Ben led the way out of the apartment. 

The entire car ride, both cops tried to convince him not to go alone. Ben didn't seem to listen as he stared out the window. When they reached the house again, they were met with hopeful looks that soon turned to despair. 

"How is Analise doing?" Ben asked Frannie. 

"She's still sleeping." 

He headed up the stairs and quietly entered the room. She looked so peaceful lying there. He sat on the edge of the bed and brushed a strand of hair out of her face, and caressed her cheek. 

"I am so sorry" he whispered to her and lying down on the bed, he took her into his arms, knowing full well it might be for the last time. 

*** 

I groggily opened my eyes and had a hard time focusing. My head felt fuzzy, what was going on? Ben's arms were around me, and I managed to turn my head to look at him. It took a moment, but I finally focused on his face. 

His hair was tousled, face unshaven, and when I saw the dried tear tracks on his cheeks, everything came flooding back to me in a wave of nausea. I bolted to the bathroom and barely made it in time before I became sick. 

I was surprised when a wet wash cloth was handed to me and looked up to see Ben standing there, grief etched on his face so deeply, he barely resembled the man I married a only a couple of months ago. 

"Oh Ben!" I wrapped my arms around him and started to cry. "He's really gone isn't he? I was hoping it was just a nightmare." 

He held onto me, and after a while, I noticed he was crying too. 

"Analise," Ben pulled back to look at me, "I have to go. I promise you I will find Robert and bring him back."  
"Go?" 

"I think she's taking him back to Canada. She said that I started something a long time ago and she was going to finish it. If I don't go alone, she may..." He looked away, unable to face her gaze. 

"Ben, you can't go alone, it's too dangerous." 

"Please, it's our best chance. I know where she's heading, and I can move faster alone. I need you to stay here with Jacinda. She needs you, and I need to know that your safe. I wont be able to concentrate if I don't know that for certain." 

I looked up into Ben's eyes, he was pleading with me, desperate, and scared. I nodded my head and he let out a hugh breath. 

"Why not at least take Ray or Stan with you?" 

"I can't." 

I hugged him tight "you had better come back to me." 

"I will, I promise." 

We went downstairs to find everyone in the living room arguing. They didn't notice us at first, but when they did, everything stopped and an eerie quiet filled the room. Ma was the first to recover and she bustled over to us. 

"Analise, how are you feeling? Come, sit down." She ushered both Ben and myself to the couch, giving Stan and Meg a look until they moved over. When we were settled, Frannie handed Jacinda to me. I looked down at her tiny face and started to cry again. Ben wrapped his arms around me. 

"Oh my cara, it will turn out all right. We've been praying very hard, and my sons will bring Robert back to you." She had included Stan, Ray and Ben in her look when she said it, and I knew that was what all the arguing had been about. 

Ray took advantage of the lull in the conversation. "Benny, there is no way you are going up there alone. Now we talked this over and Stan and I are going with you." 

Ben looked exhausted "I have to do this alone. If she even suspects for an instant that someone is with me,... I just can't take that chance." 

Stan was getting agitated and jumped up, getting into Ben's face. "So you are just going to go charging up to the Yukon like John Wayne or something? Just go shootin' your way in? Reality check Fraser, you don't even carry a gun!" 

"Stop!" I didn't even realize I'd yelled until the word was out of my mouth. "Please, just stop." 

Ben spoke quietly "Ray, I need you and Stan to stay here, make sure that Analise and Jacinda stay safe." 

"He needs to go alone" I said and Ray threw his arms up muttering something in italian. Maria came over and handed me a plate of food. I shook my head no. 

"I'm not hungry." 

"You need to eat something" she said quietly. I still shook my head. 

Ben squeezed me gently "please try." 

"Have you ate today?" I asked him. It didn't come as a surprise when he answered. 

"No." 

I leaned into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me and Jacinda. 

"She still has to get out of the city Fraser, and we have Chicago locked up tighter than a drum." Welsh said, trying to sound confident, but he remembered all too well the last time she slipped through them. Certainly it wouldn't be as easy with an infant though. 

"It's been almost four hours since she called. She's already gone." 

Everyone looked over at Ben. If anyone would know Victoria, he would. 

I hugged JC one more time and handed her to Maria. It was time for Ben to go. As we stood, Meg spoke up. 

"Fraser, everything you requested will be waiting for you when you arrive." 

"Thank you...Meg." Ben replied with warmth. The barriers were down now, rank had no place among our grief. 

Ray stood to drive him to the airport, apparently it was decided earlier that Stan would stay at the house. Meg and Welsh also stood, deciding that since the immediate danger had past, they needed to return to work. 

"I'll come back later tonight to check on you." Meg said on her way out the door. 

"Thanks" she hesitated and came back to give me a hug. 

"Don't worry, Ben is the best officer I know, especially in the tundra." 

After Meg left, Ben wrapped his arms around me kissing me deeply. When he pulled back, he rested his forehead on mine and I brought my hands up to cup his face. 

"I'll find him Analise, I swear to you I will."  
"I know" 

He captured my hand in his and guided it to his lips, kissing my palm. "Did I tell you how much I love you today?" He whispered near my ear. 

Tears welled in my eyes and spilled onto my cheeks. His thumb brushed them away. "Not yet." I choked out. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too, Ben." I watched as he picked up his pack and headed out to the riv. When they pulled out of the driveway, Ben's eyes locked with mine. They bore into me as if trying to remember every detail. 

When I could no longer see the car, a cold shudder past through me. I realized then that without saying so, Ben had told me good-bye. 

THE END 

Comments always appreciated. 

For those of you who still want to read on... (anyone still out there?) Look for the continuation in 'WAITING IN THE TWILIGHT' 

Other stories in the Ben & Analise saga: 

1\. Our Mountain 

2\. Endless is the Night 

3\. From this Moment On 

4\. Call of the Raven 

5\. Waiting in the Twilight 


End file.
